Harry Potter y la Copa de Fuego Verde
by Parvati-Blossom
Summary: Es la continuación de la Orden del Fénix, de la misma autora. Necesario haberlo leído. Por fisss, Reviews! HHr 100


Aquí tengo el NUEVO formato. Me la pase buscando como hacerlo ya hasta que lo encontre y lo pude realizar... (tarde 1 hora con cada uno) Aquí lo tengo para no tener complicaciones al leerlo:

Harry Potter Y La Copa De Fuego Verde  
Autora: Maria Belen Navarro  
Mi E- Mail: Parvati58@hotmail.com

Capitulo 1- Amistades

Querido Harry:  
¡Me parece genial esa idea! Mis padres están de acuerdo que el 31 de julio, en tu cumpleaños. ¿Cómo llegaré allí? Pregúntaselo a Arabella. Mi padre dice en polvos Flu . . .  
¿Cómo estas? Sabrina te manda saludos.  
Nos vemos,  
Ron

Querido Harry:  
Mis padres me dejan. Iré a la casa de Ron pasado mañana y de allí iremos juntos a la casa de Arabella.  
Besos,  
Hermione

Harry sonrió. Harry siguió tomando el desayuno.  
- Arthur siempre se preocupa por todo- Dijo Arabella Figg, la madrina de Harry.  
Harry pasaba el verano en la casa de su madrina en vez de la de sus tíos. Ellos pasaban las vacaciones en México, de verdad era una suerte que ellos no supieran que Arabella era bruja.  
Arabella se le ocurrió la idea de invitar a los dos amigos de Harry, Ron y Hermione, a su casa para pasar él ultimo mes de vacaciones antes de regresar a Hogwarts.  
Harry Potter no es un muchacho normal. Es un mago que estudia en Hogwarts. Harry posee una cicatriz en la frente. Harry también posee poderes heredados de Gryffindor, ya que él es el heredero de Gryffindor.  
Su amigo Ron era alto y pelirrojo y con muchas pecas. Tenía muchos hermanos con los que competir pero ninguno era tan buen amigo como él. Eran amigos desde que se conocieron en la plataforma 9 3/4.  
Hermione, su novia, era una chica inteligente y amable(para Harry) Era hermosa. Tenía ojos marrones y su cabello, ahora cuidado, era castaño y largo hasta la cintura. Era la primera en todas las clases desde primer año. La había conocido en el expreso de Hogwarts.  
Arabella era una mujer entre de los 30 y 40 años. Tenía ojos brillantes y su cabello marrón oscuro era largo. Era la madrina de Harry. Ella había conocido a la madre de Harry cuando iba al colegio y habían sido muy buenas amigas.  
- Sirius me a dicho que vendrá el 30 de julio con Remus- informo Arabella muy contenta.  
Harry estaba pasando sus vacaciones y aquel día era 20 de Julio solo faltaba 10 días. Los amigos de Harry vendrían el 31, en el día del cumpleaños de Harry.  
- ¿Sabrina es la chica que me contaste?- pregunto Arabella interesada.  
- sí- contesto Harry. Sabrina era la chica que había estado apunto de ser una Mortífaga pero traiciono a Voldemort en el último momento.  
- Yo escribiré a Arthur, Harry- dijo Arabella- dudo que pueda venir por aquí en polvos Flu. . .- dijo mirando la chimenea.  
Harry subió a su habitación y se puso hacer los deberes que le habían mandado aquel verano. Hermione lo había contagiado.  
Harry era un mago a punto de cumplir los 16 años. Él estudiaba en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería y el 1° de septiembre empezaría el sexto año en aquel colegio.

Los días pasaban rápidamente. Pronto llego el 30 de Julio. Harry desayunaba con una gran sonrisa. Pronto llegaría su padrino.  
Tocaron el timbre. Arabella atendió. Eran las nueve de la mañana, era muy temprano ya que Sirius había quedado a las doce del mediodía.  
Se escucho a un perro ladrar. Entro en la cocina corriendo y derribo a Harry de un salto.  
Un perro negro, parecido a un Grim, saludaba a Harry moviendo la cola.  
Remus Lupin cerro la puerta y aquel perro se transformo en Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry y el mejor amigo de James, el padre de Harry.  
- ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Sirius abrazando a Harry y despeinándolo  
- excelente- contesto Harry.  
- ¿Seguro?- pregunto con desconfianza Sirius. El verano anterior Harry había dicho lo mismo y no era verdad que estaba bien.  
- seguro- contesto Harry con sinceridad.  
- ¿por qué llegaron tan temprano?- pregunto Arabella cuando se sentaron a desayunar.  
- Porque Sirius siempre quiere ser puntual y a veces es demasiado puntual- dijo Remus mirando a Canuto.  
- ¿Cómo andas con Hermione?- pregunto Sirius a Harry. Este se sonrojo.  
- bien- contesto sonriendo Harry. Arabella y Remus se rieron.  
- te dije que romperías corazones- Dijo su madrina.  
Harry se sonrojo aún más.  
- ¿me explicas lo que paso el curso pasado?- pregunto Sirius- tu carta la entendí pero me gustaría que lo explicaras.  
Sirius se refería a la pelea del año anterior entre Marcela Malfoy y Sabrina Window, ambas primas de Draco Malfoy, el Súper enemigo de Harry.  
Harry le explico lo sucedido en la pelea y la explicación que le había dado Sabrina el curso anterior.  
- Los Windows. . .me suena- dijo pensativamente Arabella.  
- por supuesto que te debe sonar- dijo Remus- Alfredo Window(el padre de Sabrina)fue un buen auror en otros tiempos, uno de los mejores y su esposa, Teresa Window, era jefa del departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional en los antiguos tiempos- Dijo Lupin luego continuo- por eso los mato Voldemort. . .Teresa era una bruja famosa y poderosa, si te acuerdas y Alfredo era uno de los mejores Aurores.  
Después de la breve explicación de Remus hubo silencio.  
- Yo nunca conocí a Teresa, por eso no puedo decir nada pero. . Alfredo era una excelente persona aparte de ser buen auror, fue compañero mío. . .me da pena- dijo Arabella luego le explico a Harry que estaba confundido- Yo soy una aurora y por eso lo conocí hace mucho tiempo.  
Harry quedo sorprendido. No sabía que Arabella había sido una aurora eso era una novedad para Harry.  
Pasaron la tarde hablando. Sirius, Remus y Arabella contaban a Harry una de sus mejores aventuras. Pero Harry esperaba ansioso el siguiente día.

Se levanto sobresaltado. Había tenido un sueño raro sobre una planta que tenía serpientes y era bastante grande, aparte de verdosa.  
Harry busco en sus libros de Herbología pero no encontró aquella planta. Pero no se preocupo, seguramente era solo un sueño. . .nada más.  
Por la ventana solo entro una lechuza marrón de Hogwarts. Dejo una carta en el escritorio. Harry la abrió.

Estimado señor Potter:  
Le rogamos que no olvide de que el próximo curso dará comienzo el 1° de Septiembre. El expreso de Hogwarts partirá a las once en punto de la mañana de la estación King´s Cross, andén 9 3/4. La lista de libros viene adjunta con la lista.  
Atentamente,  
Profesora McGonagall  
Subdirectora

Era la común carta de Hogwarts. En la lista de los libros agregaban que llevara por favor la túnica de gala.  
Bajo a desayunar. A las 11 llegarían Ron y Hermione en polvos Flu y ya eran las 10.  
Arabella conversaba en voz baja con Remus. Harry escucho apenas esto:  
- No sé. . . Voldemort no a hecho nada por ahora contra Harry esto no me gusta- dijo Arabella tan bajo que casi no se le oía.  
- Tú eres aurora debes tener idea de esto, Arabella- dijo Remus.  
- sí, pero. . .- comenzó a decir Arabella pero cuando Harry entro en la cocina se calló.  
- buenos días- dijo Remus a Harry para tapar a Arabella.  
Desayunó. Sirius bajo medio dormido. Sirius desayuno rápido que, cuando eran las 11, ya estaba listo.  
Primero a pareció Arthur Weasley en la chimenea, luego aparecieron Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.  
- ¿cómo estas, Arabella, Remus?- pregunto Arthur. Sirius se había ocultado.  
- Bien, gracias- contestó Remus.  
Harry mientras conversaba con sus amigos, que lo felicitaron por su cumpleaños.  
- ¿Cómo estas pasando el verano, Harry?- pregunto Hermione.  
- Bien y mejor porque llegaste- dijo Harry a Hermione. La chica lo besó en la mejilla.  
- ¿Dónde esta Sirius?- pregunto en voz baja Ron. Harry señalo disimuladamente hacia la cocina. Ron asintió.  
La charla de Arthur terminó muy pronto. Se despidió de todos y se fue.  
Hermione mientras caminaban hacia la cocina.  
- ¿viste la lista de los libros?- pregunto su novia.  
- le eche un vistazo, pero no vi todos los títulos- dijo Harry.  
- El libro de "Activamente" es Activamente con tu mente nivel intermedio y el de Cuidado de las criaturas es La magia de las bestias, ambos escritos por "Anónimo", ¿quién será el anónimo?- explico Hermione.  
Ron y Hermione saludaron a Sirius. Arabella les mostró sus habitaciones a Ron y Hermione. Mientras Sirius hablaba con Harry y Lupin sobre Mundungus Fletcher. Ninguno de los dos(Black y Lupin) parecía creer lo que Harry les contaba sobre Mundungus.  
Harry lo tenía de profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras y él también había hablado con él de su padre así que lo conocía bastante bien.  
- Siempre andaba detrás de James- dijo Sirius- No nos dejaba en paz. . . se parecía bastante a Snape. . . con la diferencia que Snape insultaba a James, y Fletcher a Remus, Peter y a mí- Sirius se gruño a si mismo por decir "Peter".  
Ron entró en la cocina.  
- ¿de qué hablan?  
- de Fletcher- dijo Remus.  
- del molesto y odioso Mundungus Fletcher- agrego Black.  
- ¿molesto y odioso?- pregunto Ron- yo no creo eso.  
- capas haya cambiado ahora pero antes era "Una Versión Gryffindor De Snape... única"- dijo Sirius.  
- Entonces, cambió, porque a mí me parece un buen profesor- dijo una voz que los sobresalto a todos.  
Era Hermione. Se sentó y se rió de las caras de sus amigos.  
- ¿Por qué me miras como si fuera un fantasma, Ron?- preguntó Ella.  
- No debes aparecerte así. . .nos asustaste- dijo él.  
Hermione se volvió a reír.  
- ¿Cómo esta Percy, Ron?  
- Bien. . .emocionado- dijo Ron molesto- Creo que, según él, lo van a cambiar a un nuevo departamento.  
- ¿en qué departamento esta?- pregunto Arabella interesada.  
- esta en el departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional- dijo Ron- es jefe- Hermione y Ron se sorprendieron.  
Arabella lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras Remus y Sirius intercambiaban miradas sombrías.  
- dile que tenga cuidado- dijo Remus sombrío.  
- ¿por qué?  
- porque su puesto es peligroso- dijo Arabella. Ron tragó saliva- todos los jefes de ese departamento han muerto. . .y solo han habido cuatro. . .sin contar a tu hermano.  
Ron se palideció. Se apresuraron a cambiar de tema.  


Capitulo 2- Los misterios

Cuando se fueron a dormir estaban todos agotados. Hermione entro a la habitación de Harry cuando este se fue acostar.  
- Quiero darte mi regalo de cumpleaños- dijo Hermione alegremente.  
Le entrego un paquete. Harry lo abrió con ansia. Era un libro(obviamente) que se titulaba: Juegos Mágicos y cómo jugarlos.  
- Como sabrás hay muchos juegos mágicos aparte del Quidditch- dijo Hermione- este libro te los explica y enseña.  
La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entro Ron.  
- excelente libro- continuo Hermione ignorando a Ron.  
- Mi regalo- dijo Ron dándoselo a Harry. Harry abrió el paquete.  
Era un Juego de Kolpars. Ron se dedico el tiempo a explicarle a Harry y Hermione como se jugaba aquel juego. Luego se sentaron a hablar de las cosas que no podían hablar frente a los adultos.  
- ¿cómo esta Sabrina?- pregunto Hermione a Ron.  
- muy bien- dijo Ron- a mi madre le encanto conocerla. . .no sé por que. . .  
- yo capaz sí sé porque. . .- dijo Harry.  
- ¡suéltalo!  
- bien. . .los padres de Sabrina, como saben, murieron porque Voldemort los mato- sus amigos asintieron- la madre era jefa del departamento de cooperación mágica internacional y el padre auror- informo Harry.  
- ¿cómo sabes eso?  
- porque Arabella, Sirius y Remus me lo contaron.  
- entonces. . .por eso mi madre se sorprendió cuando ella le dijo su apellido(Window)- dijo Ron- y mi padre la trata con delicadeza como si estuviera a punto de estallar.  
- Hermione. . .- dijo Harry mirándola.  
- sí. . .  
- ¿conoces una planta verdosa con espinas y con serpientes?- pregunto Harry tratando de describir aquella planta que vio en sus sueños.  
- ¿planta verdosa con espinas con serpientes? No entiendo- repitió Hermione rápidamente.  
- Una planta grande, verde, con espinas y en vez de hojas o pétalos, serpientes- dijo Harry pensando.  
- no conozco, ni nunca leí sobre una planta así, Harry ¿por qué?- dijo Hermione pensativamente.  
Harry les describió el sueño con todos los detalles.  
Luego jugaron al Kolpars. Era un juego muy entretenido. Eran como detectives y buscaban pistas mágicas y averiguaban el ladrón o asesino. Ron ganó, pero Hermione jugo bastante bien para ser su primera vez. . .

Harry se levanto temprano. Bajo a desayunar. Arabella era la única que estaba despierta aunque fueran las 8:30 Hs.  
- Buenos días- saludo Harry mientras se sentaba.  
- Harry. . .¿puedo contarte algo?- pregunto Arabella. Harry asintió.  
- Yo conocí a Lily en el tren de Hogwarts, allí nos hicimos amigas. Todos los chicos miraban a Lily. Ella era la más linda del curso, por eso Severus Snape se enamoro de ella. . .- Arabella miro sorprendida la acción de Harry. Este asintió- ¿ya lo sabías?  
- si, Hagrid me lo contó por error.  
- bueno. Lily gustaba de James pero. . . James en los primeros años(1°, 2°, 3°, 4° y 5° año)él solo estaba con sus amigos y no se fijo en Lily hasta que Snape también se dio cuenta de lo que sentía. Pero Snape fue más rápido que James. Lily fue novia de Snape seis meses en 6° año pero la cosa no funcionó y Lily se quedo con James- dijo Arabella rápidamente.  
Harry no se sorprendió que la cosa no funcionará ya que Lily había sido Gryffindor y Severus fue Slytherin. A decir verdad ya sabía que su padre se fijo en Lily en 5° año, se lo había contado Sirius. . .  
Hermione entro en la cocina, saludo sorprendida al ver a Harry levantado temprano.  
Después apareció Remus y Sirius y por ultimo Ron.  
Aquel día hicieron lo que quedaba de tarea. Harry miro una planta del libro de Herbología y vio una planta bastante fea pero no era aquella que vio en sus sueños. Aquella planta del libro era pequeña(no superaba los 40 Cm)y no tenía las serpientes plateadas.  
De repente, Harry vio detrás de Ron una planta, la misma de su sueño, que mostraba sus serpientes y espinas amenazantemente.  
Hermione miro a Harry. Este estaba pálido sin sacar los ojos de Ron. La chica miró a Ron pero no vio nada.  
- ¿Harry?- pregunto.  
Harry volvió a la realidad y se volvió a su novia.  
- ¿sucede algo malo?- preguntó ella. Harry negó y se concentro en la tarea.

Capitulo 3- Callejon Diagon

Decidieron ir al callejón Diagon el 5° de agosto. Ni Lupin ni Sirius querrían ir así que Arabella llevo Harry, Ron y Hermione aquel día y los espero al en el Caldero Chorreante.  
Primero fueron a Gringotts. Luego compraron tinta para pluma y pergaminos. También había a la venta Pluma vuelapluma cada uno compro una.  
- qué raro que Rita no nos molesto el año pasado- dijo Ron mientras hacían fila para comprar los libros.  
- mejor- dijo Hermione.  
- OH. . .aquí esta la parejita ideal- dijo una voz que arrastraba palabras. Draco Malfoy miro a Harry y Hermione.  
- ¿Sigues sin pareja, Weasley?- pregunto Malfoy.  
- igual que tu- dijo Ron.  
- corrección, yo tengo novia y aquí esta- dijo señalando a una chica que estaba al lado suyo. Era Pansy Parkinson, una chica de las pocas que tenia Slytherin.  
- ¿te hiciste algo en el pelo, Granger?- pregunto Pansy. Hermione tenia el pelo mejor que cuando termino el curso- Ah. . .seguro para que no te deje plantada por otra como Window, la perdedora.  
Todos estallaban de furia. Escucharon una voz conocida de un hombre que se acerco a sus ex alumnos.  
- ¿Cómo están, Señores Potter, Weasley y Malfoy? ¿Y ustedes señoritas Granger y Parkinson?  
Todos miraron hacia allí. Vieron a lo peor que podían ver(salvo Snape)era Gilderoy Lockhart, su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras en el segundo año.  
- ¿se recupero de la memoria?- pregunto Hermione a Lockhart. Era obvio que no muy bien.  
- si, salvo cuando la cámara se llevó a la niña. . .no recuerdo que sucedió- dijo el ex profesor frotándose la cabeza.  
Ron y Harry se rieron. Malfoy y su novia se fueron junto con el profesor, minutos después.  
Cuando pidieron los libros Hermione hizo ver su duda al vendedor.  
- ¿quién es el anónimo?- pregunto.  
- Ah. . . es Clara Skeeter, la hermana de Rita- dijo el vendedor- pero es mucho mejor que ella y es más amable.  
- ¿por qué no pusieron su nombre en vez de "anónimo"?  
El vendedor se encogió de hombros sin saber la respuesta a la pregunta.  
Hermione salió sin hacer más preguntas. Ella y Harry decidieron comprar túnicas de gala nuevas ya que las que tenían ya les quedaban cortas.  
- ¿cómo es tu túnica, Hermione?- pregunto Harry con bastante interés.  
- lo sabrás en el baile- contestó ella misteriosamente.  
Caminaron por el callejón. Miraron en todos los locales pero su favorito fue el de Quidditch.  
En la vidriera de esta estaba la Saeta De Fuego II.  
- La novedad, recién llegada- decía el cartel- más nueva que lo nuevo ¡ ¡ ¡no volverá a llegar tarde a sus citas! ! !  
- De valer bastante caro- dijo Ron contemplando la escoba.  
-¿Con qué escoba jugabas el año pasado?- pregunto Hermione a Ron  
- Nimbus 2002  
- Eso me hace recordar. . .este año abra que seleccionar tres cazadores y dos golpeadores- dijo Harry pensativo.  
- Yo quiero ser una de las cazadoras- dijo con seguridad Hermione.  
Ron y Harry la miraron sorprendidos.  
- ¿tú cazadora?- preguntó Ron como si no hubiera escuchado bien.  
- lo que oíste, quiero ser cazadora y formar parte del equipo de Gryffindor- dijo ella mientras miraba la saeta de fuego II.  
Ron no le dijo nada pero si podía se hacía ver los oídos en un oculista.  
Se juntaron con Arabella. Volvieron a Prive Drive muy contentos.  
Encontraron a Sirius jugando al ajedrez con Remus, gano Remus como de costumbre.  
Luego Sirius reto a Ron. Había escuchado que era bueno. Ron ganó cosa que hizo que Sirius luego retara a Hermione y Harry.  


Capitulo 4- El regreso a Hogwarts y  
el secreto de Canuto  


Pasaron los días sin notarlos y sin diferencias. Salvo que se cuente la vez que Ron trataba de hacer la poción Hectoba, que se suponía que era la muerte de una planta o animal(Hermione dijo que deberían dársela a Ron)pero en cambio la planta creció más que antes.  
Ya era 31 de agosto y Hermione, Ron y Harry hacían los baúles con los útiles colegiales.  
Ninguno de los adultos iría a Hogwarts solo Arabella los levaría y regresaría a Prive Drive.  
Canuto llamó a la habitación de Harry aquella noche.  
- Cuanto me haces acordar a tu padre- dijo Sirius mirando a Harry- me haces pensar que esta devuelta. . .- Sirius sonrió- Tu regalo de cumpleaños. . .esta en Hogwarts. . .estará abajo de tu cama.  
- no debiste preocuparte. . .  
- Quiero decirte algo que ya te lo he dicho antes- dijo Sirius- Cornamenta siempre decía que la amistad era lo más importante. . nunca desperdicies una cuando la tengas. . . Ten cuidado y cualquier cosa rara que ocurra me la cuentas ¿Sí?  
Harry asintió y pensó en el regalo de Sirius ¿qué seria?  
Hermione entro minutos después de que Sirius se fuera.  
- ¿Cómo era la planta que me contaste?  
- No tiene importancia. . .  
- si que la tiene. . .podría ser una nueva especie. . .- dijo Hermione con interés.  
- No tiene importancia- la interrumpió Harry. Beso a Hermione, la cual se sonrojo y sonrió.  
Luego entro Ron que echó a Hermione para hablar con Harry a solas.  
- Rompes corazones- dijo Ron con una sonrisa cuando Hermione se fue- a mí también me gustaría romper el corazón de alguna.  
- ¿Nadie te gusta?- pregunto Harry mientras cerraba el baúl ya terminado.  
- Eh. . .sí. . .pero ella no gusta de mí- dijo Ron sonrojándose y moviendo los pies.  
- ¿quién? se supone que somos amigos. . .  
- Sabrina- dijo Ron- pero Ginny me a dicho que Sabrina gusta de. . Dean Thomas- Ron sonrió.  
- Todavía hay chicas en Hogwarts. . .encontraras a alguien- dijo Harry para tranquilizar a Ron.  
Esa noche se divirtieron mucho. Remus y Sirius les contaban a Harry y a Ron algunos pasadizos secretos mientras Arabella le contaba a Hermione la vez que ella hizo un filtro amoroso.

Se levantaron, subieron los baúles y se dirigieron con Arabella a King´s Cross. Pasaron entre el andén 9 y 10. Ocuparon un compartimiento inmediatamente. Harry dejo a Hedwig junto con el gato de Hermione y la lechuza de Ron, se sentaron.  
- ¿segura de ser cazadora?- pregunto Ron a Hermione.  
- más segura imposible.  
- no sé lo que vamos hacer- susurro Ron a Harry. Hermione escucho a Ron y eso fue lo que ocasiono una nueva pelea.  
Ginny abrazo a Ron cuando entro en aquel compartimiento con Sabrina.  
- ¿cómo están?  
- bien.  
- ¿Harry, me acompañas al compartimiento de Prefectos?- pregunto Hermione. Harry asintió.  
Salieron del compartimiento y caminaron juntos hasta el compartimiento de prefectos.  
- ¿Hermione?- pregunto una chica de 6° año cuando entraron al compartimiento.  
- hola, Susan- saludo Hermione y Harry.  
- ¿Cómo pasaste el verano?- pregunto Susan Bones, prefecta de Hufflepuff.  
- Mejor imposible- dijo Hermione mientras sonreía.  
Susan la miro de forma interrogativa. Miro a Harry que estaba al lado de Hermione y entendió.  
- Podría hablar contigo- pregunto Bones a Hermione.  
- en Hogwarts- dijo Hermione- solo vine a preguntar las contraseñas y saber noticia nuevas  
Hermione se dirigió a un prefecto de 7° año y le pregunto lo que necesitaba y salieron velozmente del compartimiento.  
- se cree que puede manejar mi vida- susurro Hermione mientras caminaba devuelta.  
- ¿por qué?  
- es un insoportable- dijo Hermione- Solo porque es más popular que yo piensa que debo hacer lo que ella dice- Hermione caminaba enfadada. Harry pensó mejor no preguntar más.  
Entraron al compartimiento donde estaba Ron. Vieron a Draco Malfoy apuntando a los ojos de Sabrina con la varita. Ron estaba paralizado junto con Ginny todas las varitas, salvo la de Malfoy estaban en el piso.  
Hermione saco su varita.  
- ¡Expeliarmus!  
La varita de Malfoy salió volando y la agarro Harry. Malfoy miro alrededor y vio a la pareja que sonreía.  
- Devuélveme mi varita, sangre sucia- dijo Malfoy mientras Hermione ayudaba a Ron, Ginny y Sabrina.  
- Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin y aquí tienes- dijo Hermione dándole la varita. Malfoy se fue de inmediato.  
- ¿qué paso?- pregunto Harry mientras se sentaban.  
- Entro buscándote- dijo Ron a Harry- y como no te vio se las agarro con Sabrina, nosotros tratamos de calmarlo pero. . .  
- fue una suerte que llegaran- dijo Sabrina- sino hubiera terminado en la enfermería.  
Se pusieron las túnicas y hablaron del Quidditch. Para su sorpresa Sabrina también quería ser cazadora.  
- ¿vieron la saeta de fuego II?- pregunto Ginny- parece que es el mejor modelo que habrá por muchos años.  
- Es mucho mejor que la Nimbus y Saeta de fuego I- dijo Hermione alegremente.  
- ¿y tu como sabes eso?- pregunto Ron sorprendido.  
- mire las escobas para ver cual compraré- dijo Hermione- para mí una Nimbus 2005 recién llegada, es la mejor para mí.  
- ¿pero como la pagaras?  
- muy fácil- dijo Hermione- mis padres recibieron un premio por "Ser uno de los mejores dentistas" y lo usaran para comprarme la escoba- hermione sonrió.  
- para mí sería perfecto una saeta de fuego I- dijo Sabrina- me entusiasmo mucho con la velocidad pero no podría pagar una. . .son muy caras. . .  
Llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade. Salieron del tren y subieron a los carruajes y muy pronto vieron el castillo.  
Entraron y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor listos para comer, pero antes estaba la selección de alumnos.  
La profesora McGonagall entro seguida por tres alumnos mayores y luego por lo menos veinte chicos y chicas de primer año que miraban el comedor temblando.  
El sombrero canto su canción y la ceremonia comenzó como de costumbre.  
- Cronty, Daniel- dijo la profesora McGonagall.  
Se adelanto un chico de baja estatura y medio subido de peso.  
- Hufflepuff- dijo el sombrero seleccionador.  
- Door, Lily- dijo la profesora.  
Se adelanto una chica alta de cabello brillante y hermosos ojos verdes. Muchos de los chicos la miraban sin pestañear(entre ellos, Ron)se posó el sombrero sobre su melena de cabellos rojizos.  
El sombrero pensó en su decisión y termino diciendo medio inseguro:  
- ¡Gryffindor!  
La chica se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor. La recibió Hermione y la chica se sentó al lado de Ron(Hermione y Harry estaban del otro lado)  
- Mcsion, Carla  
- Ravenclaw  
La selección continuó con los de primero mientras Ron y Lily hablaban.  
- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ron Weasley- dijo Ron- ella es Hermione Granger, Prefecta y Harry Potter, seguro que oíste hablar de él- los presentó Ron.  
- ¿En que año vas?- pregunto Hermione a Door.  
- 6° Año- dijo Lily Door.  
La ceremonia terminó, Dumbledore se levanto de su asiento.  
- Bienvenidos- dijo- a un nuevo año en Hogwarts. No hay muchas cosas nuevas que decirles, pero les recordaré algunas:  
* La entrada al bosque Prohibido, esta prohibido(obviamente) al igual que andar por la noche en los pasillos del colegio.  
* La copa de Quidditch se celebrará este año como siempre, sin cambios.  
- disfruten del Banquete  
Así lo hicieron.  
- ¿de qué colegio vienes?- pregunto Ron a Lily.  
- Beauxbatons- dijo la chica- me cambie de colegio porque mi padre quería mudarse a Londres. Disculpen que les pregunte ¿en qué año están ustedes?- era una chica educada y con modales.  
- 6° año- dijo Hermione- en el mismo que vos.  
- Genial, seremos compañeros. . .¿qué materias estudian aquí? Sé algunas pero. . .no todas- dijo Lily entusiasmada.  
- Estudiaras Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Pociones, Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras, Astronomía, Herbología y Activamente después depende que estuviste estudiando en Beauxbatons. Tienes Adivinación, Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, Aritmancia, Ruinas antiguas y estudios muggles- dijo Hermione rápidamente.  
- Yo cursare Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Pociones, defensa contra las artes oscuras, Astronomía, Herbología, Activamente, Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas y Aritmancia- dijo la chica al igual que rápido que Hermione.  
Hermione le sonrió a la muchacha.  
- yo curso Aritmancia y Cuidado. . .iremos juntas- dijo Hermione.  
- ¿y Ron y Harry?- pregunto Lily media triste.  
- Adivinación y Cuidado. . .- dijo Harry amargamente.  
Lily no se sorprendió al ver la cicatriz. Le sonrió.  
- ¿desde cuando practican el activamente?- pregunto Lily interesada.  
- desde el año pasado- dijo Ron.  
- yo desde tercer año pero me sigue costando. . .- dijo ella- me gusta estar en Gryffindor he oído cosas. . .  
- ¿cómo que?- pregunto Ron. Lily miro a Malfoy, que estaba sentado en la mesa de Slytherin.  
- ese chico, Malfoy, no me gusta para nada- dijo- mi padre tuvo que hacer negocios con esa familia y por poco no la sacan corriendo.  
- Ah. . .eso no es nada- dijo Hermione haciendo un gesto con la mano.  
- ¿juegan al Quidditch en Hogwarts?- pregunto Lily. Los tres asintieron- yo en Beauxbatons jugaba de cazadora.  
- entonces capas juegues en Hogwarts- dijo Hermione- el puesto de cazadora esta libre en Gryffindor.  
Lily sonrió, era una hermosa chica cuando sonreía y también cuando no.  
Hablaron hasta que el banquete terminó y Hermione se levanto y llamo a los de primer año.  
Ron le explicaba a Lily en voz baja donde estaba la torre Gryffindor.  
Se chocaron con Malfoy en el vestíbulo.  
- OH. . .al fin conseguiste pareja, Weasley- dijo Draco- lo peor que es que su padre es un perdedor como tu familia- Ron estallaba de furia pero fue Lily la que raciono.  
- OH. . .pero veo, Draco, que tu no eres mejor que Ron y por lo tanto cállate- Malfoy se sonrojo al escucharla.  
- tu no me das ordenes ni tampoco me llamas por mi nombre. . .  
Justo por ese lugar paso la profesora que saco puntos.  
Mientras caminaban hacia la torre, Ron pregunto:  
- ¿por qué lo llamaste por su nombre?  
- porque me gusta más decir los nombre que los apellidos, además en Beauxbatons no nos permitían decir los apellidos- dijo Lily educadamente.  
- en Hogwarts no es así- dijo Ron- generalmente todos nos llamamos por apellidos salvo entre amigos  
- entonces la próxima vez lo llamare por el apellido- dijo ella.  
- ¿santo y seña?- pregunto la dama gorda.  
Vieron a Hermione parada al lado del cuadro.  
- ¿dónde se metieron? La contraseña es red fire- Dijo Hermione a sus amigos.  
Entraron a la sala común. Lily se sorprendió pero sus amigos no. Cada uno se dirigió a sus dormitorios con un gran cansancio.

Capitulo 5- La clase de Herbologia y  
el regalo de Canuto

Harry se levanto y bajo a desayunar. Hermione conversaba con Lily en la mesa de Gryffindor.  
- buenos días- saludo Harry cuando se sentó al lado de Hermione.  
Hermione le paso el horario.  
Aquel día tendrían:

Activamente______ 9:00 hasta las 11:00(compartido con Slytherin)  
Almuerzo  
Pociones_________ 13:00 hasta 15:00(compartido con Slytherin)  
Herbología_______ 15:00 hasta 18:00(compartido con Hufflepuff)  
Adivinación_______ 18:00 hasta 20:00

- Genial, ahora tenemos activamente con Slytherin y dos horas de adivinación- dijo Harry.  
- ¿por qué compartimos las clases?- pregunto Lily.  
Nadie le contesto, en realidad no sabían porque.  
- será mejor que busques a Ron o llegara tarde a su primera clase- dijo Lily a Harry.  
- iré contigo- dijo hermione cuando Harry se levanto.  
- entonces, yo también- dijo Lily. Si quería hacer amigos tendría que averiguar que les hacían estos.  
Buscaron a Ron y lo encontraron en la sala común sentado.  
- ¿qué pasa, Ron?- pregunto Harry preocupado.  
- me siento mal- dijo Ron- Capas no vaya a Activamente. . .  
- no, Ron- dijo Hermione seria- es tu primer día. . .tienes que ir...  
- deberías ir a la enfermería- dijo Lily.  
Ron asintió y fue a la enfermería.  
- Deberíamos ir a "Activamente"- dijo Hermione.  
Se dirigieron al aula correspondiente a la materia. Fleur Delacour entro por ella y saludo a sus alumnos de forma habitual.  
- Buenos días alumnos, nuestra primera clase del año. Este año veremos a profundidad el uso diario de esta materia. Veremos, por ejemplo como servir leche en un vaso sin moverse o señalando la botella, practiquen- Draco Malfoy levantó la mano.  
- ¿Sí, Señor Malfoy?- pregunto Fleur observando permanentemente al alumno.  
- ¿por qué debemos compartir este año con Gryffindor?- dijo Draco mirando con odio a Harry.  
- Son bastantes pocos en cada casa por eso decidí unirlos, ahora comiencen a practicar y no pierdan tiempo.  
Era fácil. Tenían que escribir en un pergamino sus datos personales solo mirando la lapicera. Harry fue el primero en terminar.  
Harry se maravillo al ver a Malfoy sin poder levantar la lapicera. Cuando Malfoy escribió: Mi nombre es. . .Hermione y Lily ya habían terminado.  
- maravillosa clase ¿no?- pregunto Lily cuando salieron del aula.  
- excelente- dijo Harry sonriendo.  
Fleur había regañado a Malfoy por insultar en vez de escribir sus años.  
- Contento ahora, Potter, después no estarás tan contento- dijo Malfoy al pasar.  
Se dirigieron primero a la enfermería a visitar a Ron. La Enfermera, Madam Pomfrey, los dejó pasar a regañadientes.  
- ¿cómo estas, Ron?- pregunto Lily media preocupada.  
Ron estaba sentado y tomaba de un vaso algo color salmón.  
- no muy bien- dijo Ron- Malfoy ayer me tiro un maleficio de. . .  
- dolor de estomago- terminó hermione.  
- sí. . .  
- Con razón estaba tan contento en la clase de Activamente. . .  
- ¿tenemos activamente con Malfoy?- dijo Ron escupiendo aquel liquido salmón.  
- sí. . .  
- Puedes salir cuando termines de beber el remedio- dijo la enfermera.  
Se dirigieron al gran comedor con Ron.  
Comieron(excepto Ron)y se dirigieron a Pociones en las mazmorras. Snape daba aquella clase. Era horrible ver como el profesor sacaba puntos a Gryffindor y favorecía a Slytherin.  
- 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor- dijo Snape al comienzo de la clase- 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor- dijo Snape en la mitad de la clase- 30 puntos menos. . .  
Cuando toco el timbre dando terminada la clase, Snape había sacado 100 puntos a Gryffindor(1/2 de los 100 fueron por Neville)  
Lily, que era su primera clase, se levanto para hacer ver su queja, Ron la quiso detener pero ella se dirigió a Snape con decisión.  
- me parece injusto los 100 puntos sacados a Gryffindor- dijo Lily a Snape. Los de Gryffindor contenían la respiración.  
- ¿señorita Door, verdad?- pregunto Snape fijándose en la lista. Lily asintió y un brillo especial corrió por los ojos negros de Snape al contemplar a la chica- usted es nueva, por lo tanto todavía no sabe que a mi nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer. . .  
- Y a mí me gustaría hacer ver mis derechos y los de mis compañeros de no ser maltratados- dijo Lily interrumpiendo a Snape. Este la miro con furia.  
- salgan- dijo y murmuró algo que nadie entendió.  
- Eres valiente- dijo Hermione a Lily mientras se dirigían a Herbología- pero no debiste hacer eso. . .  
- cuando algo me parece mal, siempre quiero que los demás hagan lo correcto- dijo Lily- y nadie me para en aquellos momentos.  
Caminaron hacia Herbología. Se sentaron en un mismo grupo y empezaron a trabajar. Lily era muy hábil para aquello.  
Harry miro una planta que estaba al lado de la profesora. Ella explicaba sobre las propiedades de aquella planta. . .pero Harry miro la planta con más determinación. Esta se transformo en una planta verdosa, con espinas y serpientes(la misma que antes)  
- Harry- susurro Ron.  
Harry volvió a la realidad pero todos ya estaban trabajando.  
- ¿qué pasa?- pregunto Harry distraídamente.  
- Que te pusiste pálido y tenemos que hacer este trabajo- contesto Hermione rápidamente.  
Terminaron el trabajo y Harry les contó a sus amigos que había vuelto a ver aquella planta.  
- pregúntale a la profesora Sprout sobre la planta.  
Harry hizo aquello pero ella decía que no conocía aquella planta que Harry le describía.  
La clase de adivinación fue muy divertida. No tenían tarea. Cenaron y fueron a sus dormitorios.  
Harry cuando se iba acostar se acordó de algo: El regalo de Sirius.  
Harry miro abajo de la cama había un paquete largo.  
- ¿sucede algo, Harry?- pregunto Ron observando a su amigo.  
- si- dijo Harry mostrándole el paquete- es el regalo de Hocicos.  
Harry lo abrió y se quedo pasmado. Una escoba brillante se deslizo hasta sus manos. El nombre de esta se notaba. Era un Saeta De Fuego II.  
- ¡ ¡ ¡Increíble! ! !- dijo Ron- una saeta II eso es espléndido.  
Eso no era lo único que hay también hay una cata de Hocicos.  
Harry la abrió:  


Querido Sobrino:  
Este es mi regalo de cumpleaños. Úsalo Bien en el campeonato de Quidditch,  
Hocicos

- Es increíble- seguía diciendo Ron- increíble

Capitulo 6- El filtro amoroso

Se levanto a la mañana siguiente normalmente. Fue al comedor. Ron hablaba animadamente con Hermione y Lily, Harry ya sabía de que.  
- Buenos Días- saludo cuando se sentó a desayunar.  
- ¿es verdad que Hocicos te regaló una Saeta II?- pregunto Lily.  
- ¿sabes quien es Hocicos?- pregunto Harry sorprendido.  
- ya me lo explicaron Ron y Hermione. . .¿es verdad que te regalaron una saeta II?  
- si, esta en mi habitación- dijo Harry.  
- Atención, por favor- dijo McGonagall- hoy a la tarde se suspende las dos ultimas clases para hacer la prueba de Quidditch.  
- genial- dijeron Hermione y Lily al mismo tiempo- allí estrenaras la saeta II y no tendremos Encantamientos y tampoco Astronomía.

Esa tarde se dirigieron a la profesora McGonagall que los esperaba en el campo de Quidditch(Harry llevaba la saeta II y la túnica de Quidditch)  
- Muy bien, en el equipo de Gryffindor faltan dos golpeadores y tres cazadores- dijo La profesora- adelántense los que quieran ser cazadores.  
Hermione, Lily y Sabrina se adelantaron, eran tres justas, ellas serían las cazadoras igualmente tuvieron que probar que eran buenas. Realmente lo eran(para la sorpresa de Ron y Harry).  
- Y los que quieran ser golpeadores- dijo La profesora.  
Ginny y Colin se adelantaron.  
El equipo quedo así luego de la prueba de Colin y Ginny:

Equipo Gryffindor  
Capitán / buscador: Harry Potter  
Guardián: Ron Weasley  
Cazadoras: Hermione Granger, Lily Door y Sabrina Window  
Golpeadores / as: Ginny Weasley y Colin Creevey

Luego de terminada la prueba todos se dirigieron a cenar. Las chicas se reían y sonreían a sí mismas. Colin hablaba con Ron y Harry sobre como lo había hecho.

El siguiente día tenían pociones. Se sentaron pero Snape los separo.  
- Hoy todos se sentaran en lugares diferentes- dijo Snape- Granger con Malfoy, Weasley con Parkinson, Goyle con Crabe, Brown con Thomas, Patil con Finnigan, Potter con. . . Door.  
Harry quedo sorprendido. Snape lo había puesto con Lily y Snape sabía claramente que ella era una nueva amiga de Harry.  
- Hoy harán un filtro amoroso, espero que su pareja no tenga malos efectos. . .- dijo Snape mirando a Harry y a Lily.  
Pero la poción de Lily y la de Harry fue una de las mejores. No hubo errores. Por eso a ellos no les afecto pero hubo casos como el de Seamus que beso a Parvati.  
Terminada la clase todos, excepto Harry y Lily, tenían problemas.  
Ron casi besa a Pansy y Hermione beso en la mejilla a Malfoy.  
- ¿no te paso nada?- pregunto Ron a Harry sorprendido.  
- no, nuestra poción salió bien- dijo Harry mirando a Lily que le sonreía.  
Hermione se sentó enfadada en una silla.  
- estoy segura que lo hizo a propósito- dijo ella.  
- ¿Quién hizo qué a propósito?  
- Malfoy quería que me trague la poción. . .no sé para que. . .

Dumbledore se levanto de su silla y aviso lo siguiente:  
- En Halloween habrá un baile, Para detalles consulten el cartel puesto en cada sala común- dijo y se volvió a sentar.  
- ¿con quién iras?- pregunto Ron pero en ese momento sonó el timbre y se dirigieron a Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas.

El día siguiente era sábado, por lo tanto no había clases.  
Ron pidió hablar un momento con Hermione mientras Harry terminaba su tarea.  
- ¿qué pasa, Ron?- pregunto Hermione sonrojada cuando comenzaron a pasear por los terrenos.  
- yo sé que estas con Harry... pero me he dado cuenta de que eres una chica... y me gustas... - dijo Ron sonrojado listo para escuchar el no grande de Hermione.  
- yo también... - dijo Hermione completamente sonrojada.  
- ¿yo también qué?  
- yo también te quiero... diferente a un amigo... - dijo Hermione mirándolo.  
- pero vos... estas con... - comenzó a decir Ron pero el beso de Hermione lo calló.

----------------------------------

Harry caminaba por los terrenos al lado de Lily buscando a Ron y Hermione. Hablaban del primer partido de Quidditch. Pero vieron algo que los hizo quedar de piedra a ambos.  
Ron y Hermione se besaban apasionadamente.  
Hasta que Lily se dio cuenta Harry había vuelto al vestíbulo sin creerle a sus ojos. Lily decidió hacer algo por él.  
- ¿¿¿¿Qué hacen???? - pregunto casi a Gritos y corriendo hacia sus amigos.  
Ambos se sonrojaron y se separaron rápidamente.  
- ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡Hermione tú estas con Harry! ! ! !- grito Lily enfadada.  
- pero el no debe saber de esto- dijo Hermione a Lily cuando le explicaron lo sucedido pero Lily pensó:  
- Ya lo sabe.  
Fueron a almorzar. Harry comía tranquilo(aparentemente)  
- hola- lo saludaron Ron y Hermione.  
Harry no contesto.  
- ¿Harry puedo hablar contigo?- pregunto Hermione. Harry asintió y pensó:  
- Qué valiente, me lo va a decir.  
Salieron al vestíbulo. En ese mismo lugar se habían hecho novios ahora en ese lugar se desharía su relación.  
- Quiero decirte que... este baile... no iré contigo- dijo hermione.  
Harry ya sabia aquello.  
- ¿estas enojado?- Pregunto Hermione- yo pensé que sería bueno salir con otra pareja para averiguar si lo nuestro es verdadero- Harry asintió y subió las escaleras del vestíbulo. Lily lo alcanzo.  
- ¿qué harás?- le pregunto su amiga.  
- nada- dijo Harry- ¿quisieras ir al baile conmigo?  
- por supuesto- sonrió Lily- A decir verdad te venía a preguntar eso.

El mes que estaba en medio del baile, Ron y Hermione cortaban las conversaciones. También daba la sensación de que su amistad se había ido volando. Hermione andaba con Ron y se olvido de Harry mientras Harry andaba con Lily. Actuaban como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos y se ignoraban cuando se cruzaban.  
El baile llegó. Se pusieron las túnicas de gala. Ron trataba de encarar una conversación pero Harry no hablaba.  
Hermione lo saludo, como costumbre y beso a Ron en la mejilla. Muchos de alrededor miraron a Harry pero este hablaba con su pareja: Lily Door.  
Cuando el baile empezó, Hermione y Ron bailaban pero Harry estaba caminando en los terrenos con Lily.  
- Creo que estoy celoso pero... no entiendo como Hermione se pudo enamorar de Ron... - dijo Harry pero no terminó la frase cuando vio a Hocicos.  
Hocicos corrió hacia él y miro a Lily, ella le sonreía.  
- ella es Lily Door, una nueva amiga y ya sabe sobre vos- dijo Harry presentándosela a Sirius.  
Lo siguieron a la casa de los gritos. Allí el perro se transformo en el padrino de Harry.  
- ¿por qué no estas con Hermione?- dijo Sirius como primera palabra.  
- que linda forma de saludar- dijo Harry de mala gana.  
Lily le explico a Sirius lo sucedido, la pelea con sus amigos.  
- ¿te llamas Lily, verdad? Gracias por explicármelo- dijo Sirius que miro a Harry- debes hablar con ella...  
- no lo haré.  
Allí termino la conversación. Salieron y se encontraron con Malfoy en el vestíbulo.  
- Hola Harry- era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre- klatsy hadrad- y entro al vestíbulo.  
Aquello no había sido un hechizo sino una simple frase en otro idioma.  
- Hablo en otro idioma llamado "Sacsu". Dijo esto: Si perdiste amigos busca nuevos- explico Lily.  
- ¿cómo sabes eso?- dijo Harry sorprendido por la explicación de Lily.  
- porque estudie el idioma en Beauxbatons.  
Hermione y Ron aparecieron de la nada.  
- ¿podemos hablar los cuatro juntos?- pregunto Hermione tratando de hacerse notar ante Harry.  
Comenzaron a caminar por los terrenos, ya conocidos.  
- queremos decirte, Harry, que nosotros... - comenzó Ron pero Harry lo interrumpió.  
- son novios y amantes- dijo rápido.  
- ¿cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Ron pero luego miro a Lily- ¡se lo contaste!  
- No- dijo Lily- Harry los vio al mismo tiempo que yo solo que él se fue y yo los encare- dijo y miro a Hermione con furia- ¡me parece muy mal de tu parte, Hermione, que trates así a Harry!  
- y tu no eres quien para decirme lo que tengo que hacer... - dijo Hermione mirando a Lily con una mirada llena de odio.  
Sirius apareció y las separo justo a tiempo.  
- Amigos, no deben pelearse- dijo- si son amigos, ¿por qué pelear?  
- por ser buchona- dijo Hermione al mismo tiempo que Lily dijo:  
- por despreciar a los amigos.  
Fueron a la casa de los gritos devuelta, ambas chicas se miraba con caras de pocos amigos.  
Allí se encontraba Dumbledore. Harry se quedo de piedra ¿qué hacia Dumbledore allí si eran asuntos personales de ellos?  
- Muchos alumnos de la clase de pociones resultaron heridos por el filtro amoroso- dijo Albus mirando a Harry- puede ser que esta pelea se causa de ello.  
Los llevo a la mazmorra de Snape. Este los examino y era verdad. Ron y Hermione estaban afectados por el filtro. Cuando estuvieron curados salieron a hablar un rato.  
Lily contó lo que paso aquel mes. Hermione se disculpo con Harry y lo beso, apenada de haber tratado de esa manera a Harry y volvieron hacer novios. Lily parecía triste y contenta a la vez, algo muy raro.

Capitulo 7- La historia de Godric

La visita a Hogsmeade sería el fin de semana antes de Navidad.  
Aquel día estaba en la biblioteca buscando información sobre la leyenda de Hogwarts.  
- ¿por qué nos hacen buscar esto?- preguntaba Ron- estamos a una semana de Navidad...  
- pero faltan 5 días, Ron, antes de la visita a Hogsmeade- dijo Lily que trabajaba con Harry en aquel trabajo.  
El profesor Binns los había separado en grupos de a dos. Harry estaba con Lily y Hermione con Ron. A decir verdad parecía que la prefecta tenía celos de Lily desde lo del filtro amoroso.  
- no entiendo porque Ron tuvo que ser mi pareja- dijo- Nos llevamos pésimo.  
Pero solo Ron la escuchaba. Lily comentaba con Harry la fecha de muerte de Godric Gryffindor.  
- ¿por qué no le preguntamos al fantasma cuando vayamos a Hogsmeade?- pregunto Ron.  
- Ron, sé lógico... la cámara de Gryffindor es peligrosa y... - comenzó a decir Hermione pero sus amigos la miraban con el brillo de aventura en sus ojos.  
- Esperen... - dijo Lily mirando el libro que leía- ¿me mencionaste a "la Orden del Fénix, cuando hablamos?- pregunto Lily a Harry, este asintió.  
- encontré algo...

La Orden Del Fénix es un conjunto de personas, entre ellos  
Aurores, Magos poderosos, espías. Tienen una misión.  
A estos magos y brujas se los reconoce porque tienen en el antebrazo derecho una marca de un fénix, de ahí el nombre. Ellos sirven al fénix, siguen sus ordenes hasta la muerte. Pero la Orden lleva 14 años sin reunirse, a causa de que la mayoría de sus miembros fueron aniquilados por el Innombrable.  
Pero, estos últimos años(2)se han reunido dos veces en secreto.

- El año pasado se reunieron, por eso llevaban 14 años sin reunirse y seguro que este año se reunieron devuelta... - dijo Ron inteligentemente.  
- que suerte que este libro lo escribieron hace meses nada más- dijo Lily mirando la fecha del libro- sino no estaría tan actualizado  
- pero... ¿no sería mejor ocultar esta Orden? Miren las muertes que hubo- dijo Hermione- capas tendrían que ocultarlo.  
Hablaron de la Orden y fueron a la sala común. Ginny corrió hacia ellos con Sabrina atrás.  
- Este domingo, primer partido de Quidditch contra Slytherin. Harry pensó, ya era jueves.

El sábado bajaron a desayunar y fueron a Hogsmeade.  
Compraron golosinas y tomaron una cerveza de manteca. Luego se dirigieron a la cámara de Gryffindor ocultándose entre los arbustos.  
Miraron la estatua de Gryffindor que había en la cámara, Lily se acerco con Hermione y miro la fecha: 17-8-987/ 20-12-1185  
Anotaron la fecha y cuando se disponían a salir se cruzaron con una fantasma mujer, que los miro con una sonrisa.  
De la nada apareció Godric(fantasma).  
- Este es mi Heredero- dijo Gryffindor señalando a Harry- ella es Rowena Ravenclaw- Le explico a nuestros amigos.  
Todos se quedaron helados. ¿Ravenclaw también era un fantasma?  
- Rowena es mi esposa- dijo Gryffindor tomando la mano de Ravenclaw- mis hijos, siempre se casaron con Ravenclaws salvo tu padre, Harry- explico Godric- Slytherin se caso con Hufflepuff. Los cuatro nos conocimos en un colegio antiguo y teníamos un mismo sueño... enseñar magia a magos menores en una escuela llamada Hogwarts- Luego agrego- Será mejor que regresen al castillo- dijo Godric pensando- pero... ¿podrían la siguiente visita a Hogsmeade, visitarme?  
Los chicos asintieron y regresaron a Hogwarts. . .  


Capitulo 8- El Aniversario

Se levantaron la mañana siguiente preparados para el primer partido contra Slytherin. El gran comedor tenía un aire muy peleador, ya que Slytherin no le ganaba a Gryffindor desde hace 4 años. Además era el primer partido de Hermione, Lily, Sabrina, Ginny y Colin.  
Se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch decididos a ganar.  
Ahora el capitán era Malfoy. Cuando Hooch dijo:  
- "estrechen las manos, capitanes"- Hubo tensión, apenas se tocaron entre los dos.  
Empezó el partido. Cuando Harry se elevo noto la diferencia de La saeta I a la II. Era Súper veloz y tenía más frenos que la anterior versión.  
Ahora el comentarista era Seamus, que era exactamente igual a Lee.  
- Gryffindor tiene la Quaffle, Sabrina se la pasa a Hermione y  
Ella... ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡MARCA! ! ! ! !  
Hubo gritos de festejos en la tribuna de Gryffindor.  
15 Minutos después Gryffindor ganaba 60-20. Harry buscaba la Snitch confiando en sus compañeros. Se elevo y vio a Malfoy cayendo en picada. Harry miro hacia abajo, no había nada salvo Malfoy.  
Harry miro el poste de Gryffindor(Malfoy estaba en el Slytherin)y vio la Snitch, unos segundos más tarde el partido terminó: Gryffindor 220 Slytherin 50 ya que Malfoy había tratado de engañar a Harry pero este le gano.  
Festejaron en la sala común. Solo faltaban días para el baile de Navidad...

Se enteraron que había un baile dos días antes de Navidad.  
Hermione miraba un libro de Aritmancia mientras Lily ojeaba un libro sobre Hogwarts(la historia de Hogwarts)que le había prestado su amiga.  
Harry hablaba con Ron sobre la nota que tenían en activamente.  
Hermione cerro el libro de repente y se volvió hacia Harry.  
- ¿podemos hablar un minuto?- dijo Hermione a Harry.  
Bajaron al vestíbulo.  
- ¿por qué no me has invitado al baile?- pregunto Hermione nerviosa.  
- porque ya sabes que somos novios... creo que no era necesario decírtelo- dijo Harry.  
- Ah... pensé que vos habías invitado a otra chica...  
- ¿Cómo a quién?  
- Como a... -Hermione pensó antes de decirlo- Lily.  
Harry la miro. Era verdad que en el anterior baile había invitado a Lily pero... era solo porque Hermione andaba con Ron.  
- No- dijo Harry con seguridad- es muy buena amiga pero, a mí me gustas tú... y nadie más que tú.  
Hermione se sonrojo y sonrió.  
- ¿vamos juntos, entonces?- Harry asintió. Hermione lo beso- Pensé que gustabas de Lily porque apenas la conocías y le contabas nuestras cosas...  
- Eh... se lo contaba porque me parece que es una persona que ya conocía antes y que era confiable- dijo Harry. Hermione sonrió.  
Lo beso devuelta pero esta vez escucharon una voz que los llamaba:  
- ¡ ¡ ¡Harry, Hermione! ! !- era Hagrid.  
- No es seguro que se besen en el vestíbulo- dijo Hagrid. Harry y Hermione se sonrojaron- pero ¿están bien, no? Porque en Halloween no lo estaban...  
Le explicaron lo sucedido con el filtro.  
- ¿qué haces aquí, Hagrid?- pregunto Hermione cambiando de tema.  
- iba hablar con Dumbledore... bueno ¡adiós!  
Subieron hasta la sala común y entraron. Lily corrió hacia Harry.  
- Tengo noticias.  
Se sentaron los cuatro en una mesa(Lily, Ron, Harry y Hermione).  
- ¿qué paso?- pregunto Harry. Ron tragó saliva.  
- ¿te acuerdas que en el verano, Arabella dijo que Percy debía cuidarse? He recibido una carta de mi madre... que me dice que lo atacaron con un hechizo cruciatus... - dijo Ron tartamudeando.  
Luego Lily dijo:  
- Mi padre trabaja en el ministerio y lo atacaron... antes del comienzo de las clases...  
- estar en este momento en el ministerio es peligroso... - dijo Hermione con tono sombrío.  
A esto le siguió un silencio que Ron interrumpió.  
- Harry, ¿sigues teniendo sueños del Innombrable o de la planta?  
Harry negó. Hace meses que había dejado de tener esos sueños.  
Hedwig apareció en la ventana. Entro y dejo una carta en las rodillas de Harry y la lechuza se acomodo en el borde de la mesa. La carta decía:

Querido Harry:  
¿Cómo estas tu, Ron, Hermione y Lily? Espero que bien.  
Me he enterado por Dumbledore que habrá un baile en Navidad. ¿Podrías tú y tus amigos ir a la casa de los gritos esa noche? Me gustaría hablar...  
¿No ha pasado nada extraño estos últimos meses? Recuerda siempre contarme cualquier cosa rara que ocurra...  
Una Abrazo,  
Sirius

- ¿De qué querrá hablar?- pregunto Ron con curiosidad.  
- pero. . .¡no podremos bailar!- dijo Hermione alterada- a propósito, Lily, ¿con quien iras?  
- con... Ron- dijo. Se sonrojo al contestar.  
Hermione se rió pero disimulando para no ocasionar otra pelea.  
- Primero bailaremos y luego iremos a ver a Hocicos- dijo Lily segura.  
Hermione se volvió a reír.  
- ¿piensas que Ron baila?  
- yo lo vi bailar contigo en Halloween... - dijo Lily y Harry a la vez.  
Hermione y Ron se sonrojaron y maldijeron a Snape.  
- ¿bailé? ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Encima con Hermione!- dijo Ron completamente sonrojado.  
- ¡yo baile contigo!- dijo Hermione casi más sonrojada que Ron.  
- muchos los miraban- dijo Lily sonriendo.  
- ¿nadie dijo nada?- pregunto hermione alterada.  
- ¿de qué?- pregunto Lily sin entender.  
- de que yo estaba con Ron- contesto Hermione rápidamente.  
- si... todos hablaban de vos y Ron y no paraban de mirar a Harry y a mí- dijo Lily- era incomodo, todos hablaban y murmuraban rumores de una pelea.  
- ¿y ustedes que hicieron?- pregunto Ron interesado.  
- no bailamos, como ustedes, hablábamos mientras caminábamos- dijo Harry.  
Hermione miro con determinación a Harry, pero Ginny se acerco y hablaron con ella sobre Percy.

La noche del 24 de diciembre todos estaban bailando menos cuatro chicos que estaban yendo a la casa de los gritos.  
Cuando llegaron vieron a un perro negro que los llevo adentro.  
- ¿cómo están?- pregunto Sirius a los cuatro niños.  
- bien- contesto Hermione- ¿y tú?  
- bastante bien- dijo Sirius luego se volteo hacia Harry- ¿cómo estas, Harry?  
Harry sonrió. Sirius siempre se preocupaba por él, era como un padre.  
- ¿por qué debería estar mal?- pregunto conservando la sonrisa. Sirius lo miro con seriedad.  
- estoy bien- dijo Harry con sinceridad.  
- ¿no sucedió nada malo?- pregunto Black impresionado.  
Los cuatro amigos negaron con la cabeza.  
- Sirius... ¿sabías qué Ravenclaw y Gryffindor tuvieron alguna vez una relación?- pregunto Ron sin pensar.  
- sí... - dijo Sirius- esperen... ¿cómo saben eso ustedes?  
Todos pensaron en decir un libropero no estaban seguros que aquello estuviera en un libro y la última vez que mintieron les salió todo mal así que...  
- Por el fantasma... - dijo Harry.  
- de Gryffindor... - continuó Lily.  
- que nos contó aquello... - agrego Ron.  
- cuando fuimos a la cámara de este- termino Hermione.  
Sirius los miro enojado y exploto en segundos.  
- ¡ ¡ ¡saben que es peligro ir a esa cámara! ! !, Sobre todo vos Harry, siendo el Heredero... además la última vez que fueron ganaron una mala experiencia... - se notaba que estaba enojado- ¿por qué fueron?  
- por un trabajo de Historia de la magia- dijo Lily mirando el piso.  
Eso enojo más a Sirius pero alguien lo detuvo.  
- cálmate, Canuto, eso tu también lo hacías cuando eras como ellos- dijo Remus saliendo de las sombras.  
Eso calmo a Sirius y sonrió.  
- creo que conocen a lunático- dijo Sirius como presentando a Lupin.  
- ¿qué haces aquí, profesor Lupin?- pregunto Hermione.  
- acompaño a Canuto, vagamos juntos cumpliendo las ordenes de Dumbledore- dijo Remus pero perdió la sonrisa- tenemos que hablarles de algo importante.  
- ¿qué?- preguntaron con curiosidad los cuatro amigos.  
- La orden del fénix- dijo Sirius- ¿saben que es?  
- sí... lo encontramos en la biblioteca- dijo Hermione.  
- ¿en la biblioteca?- preguntó Sirius sin creerle.  
- sí... de todos modos... ¿qué pasa con la orden?  
- en los tiempos oscuros, la orden del fénix estaba formada por muchas personas, que trabajaba como Aurores, espías, magos poderosos y cosas por el estilo- dijo Sirius.  
- Pero ahora solo quedan 1/4 de las personas que la formábamos- dijo Remus- nosotros formamos parte junto con Arabella, Fletcher, Snape y Dumbledore entre otros.  
- bueno, lo que yo les quería contar es...  
Cuando Sirius iba a contar Remus lo freno, se escuchaban unas voces muy cerca de ellos.  
- Sé que es peligroso pero es lo necesario, Fletcher, es lo necesario, si es por mí es no, pero Dumbledore quiere y entonces digo que sí- era una voz conocida y odiada por nuestros amigos, Severus Snape.  
- Pero Severus... es muy peligroso para él... - dijo una voz del profesor de D.C.A.O.  
- Solo pasaron al lado del árbol, menos mal- dijo Sirius cuando las voces dejaron de oírse- será mejor que vuelvan al castillo...  
- pero ¿y lo que nos ibas a contar?  
- No es tan importante...  
Se despidieron de Sirius y Remus pensando que nada les habían dicho nada que ellos no sepan.  
- ¿bailamos, Ron?- pregunto Lily a su pareja cuando entraron en la zona del baile, en el gran comedor. Ron asintió nervioso.  
- ¿quieres bailar, Hermione?- pregunto Harry. La chica sonrió. Bailaron algunos temas hasta que Hermione saco a Harry al vestíbulo.  
- ¿qué pasa?- pregunto Harry.  
- que ahora se cumple nuestro aniversario, un año de novios- dijo su novia.  
Ella lo besó. Cuando se separaron vieron a Malfoy que los miraba y sonreía con una sonrisa extraña.  
- OH... ¿la prefecta y el favorito de Dumbledore? OH... un año desde que son novios ¿cómo no me dijiste nada si somos amigos, Harry?- dijo Malfoy burlón y luego desapareció.  
- No le demos importancia- dijo Hermione y volvieron a la zona de baile y siguieron bailando.

Capitulo 9- Un signo de precaucion

En el siguiente día todos estaban medios dormidos. Nadie de verdad estaba despierto. Harry bajo a la sala común y encontró a su novia hablando con Lily. Ron todavía no había despertado.  
- Buenos días, nosotras estábamos esperándolos a vos y a Ron para bajar a desayunar- dijo Lily sonriendo.  
- Pero no es necesario esperar a Ron- dijo Hermione sonriendo- Creo que no es importante.  
- ¡claro que es importante! Espere a tu novio ahora espera al mío- dijo Lily pero de repente se dio cuenta que dijo algo de más.  
- ¿tu y Ron son novios?- pregunto Harry sin creerle a sus oídos ya que estaba medio dormido.  
- Eh... sí... - dijo Lily sonrojándose.  
- ¿desde cuando?  
- desde... ayer- dijo Lily- me lo pidió cuando ustedes salieron al vestíbulo.  
- felicidades- dijeron al mismo tiempo Harry y Hermione.  
Ron apareció un minuto después.  
- buenos días- dijo Ron casi dormido.  
- Felicidades- dijo Hermione.  
- ¿por qué?- pregunto Ron.  
- por conseguir novia- dijo Harry mirando a Lily. Ron se sonrojo.  
Bajaron a desayunar. La mayoría del colegio seguía dormida.  
Desayunaron mientras hablaban con Ginny y Sabrina sobre las parejas de la noche pasada.

Las clases empezaron devuelta. Las vacaciones terminaron y ahora tenían que estudiar para los exámenes que serían en junio.  
- ¡ ¡ ¡Ron, rápido o llegaremos tarde a Transformaciones! ! !- dijo Lily mientras subían la escalera corriendo.  
Transformaciones era la materia favorita de Lily.  
Llegaron cinco minutos tarde así que Gryffindor perdió 5 puntos.  
Cuando toco el timbre todos salieron rápido. Había sido una clase difícil.  
Iban a almorzar cuando Harry miro hacia delante. Harry vio a la planta- serpiente que caminaba por un pasillo pero justo delante de ella iba Dennis Creevey.  
- Harry- dijo Hermione. Harry volvió a tierra- ¿qué paso? De repente te quedaste parado y te pusiste pálido...  
- Me pareció ver a la planta cruzando el siguiente pasillo...  
Caminaron hasta el siguiente pasillo pero no vieron nada. Se dirigieron al gran comedor. Hermione no paraba de mirar a Harry de reojo como si estuviera apunto de morirse.  
Almorzaron, Ron y Harry se dirigieron adivinación mientras las chicas iban a Aritmancia.  
Harry y Ron se sentaron en una mesa. La profesora no tardo en aparecer. Ahora estaban repasando la bola de cristal. Casi nadie veía nada en ella pero la profesora se sentó en su mesa y decidió ver el futuro de cada uno de ellos.  
- Muy bien, ahora el Señor Potter- dijo Trelawney después de descifrar el futuro de Ron.  
Harry se sentó enfrente de ella ya sabiendo que la profesora iba a decir algo no muy bueno.  
La profesora miró la bola de cristal concentrada pero esta vez no grito ni hizo gestos lo único que dijo fue esto:  
- Ten cuidado, querido muchacho, no te espera nada bueno y recuerda esto: solo tu puedes solucionar el problema cuando se te presente- dijo la profesora- Utiliza este tiempo que queda para solucionar lo malo que has hecho.  
Cuando termino Harry no entendió nada.  
Cuando iban a juntarse con las chicas, Ron hizo ver su opinión.  
- Siempre dice mentiras, no le creas, Harry, seguro que es una farsante, pero lo que más me gusta es que no nos dio tarea- dijo Ron.  
Hermione y Lily corrían hacia ellos. Cuando se juntaron con ellos les informaron una mala noticia.  
- Dennis Creevey a sido atacado y no se sabe quien fue- dijo Lily.  
- Y eso no es lo peor... a Dennis lo encontraron rígido y frío pero no muerto ni paralizado ya que respiraba y tenía los ojos cerrados- agrego Hermione.  
Ron tragó saliva mientras Harry trataba de pensar quien pudo atacar a Dennis.  
Se escuchaban pasos por el pasillo, Colin apareció.  
- ¿cómo estas, Colin?- pregunto Ron.  
- ¿Quién yo o mi hermano?- pregunto Colin.  
- ambos- contesto Lily.  
- yo estoy bien pero Dennis..., los veo luego- dijo Colin y se fue.  
Bajaron a desayunar.  
Todos los de Gryffindor hablaban del mismo tema: Dennis.  
- Necesito ir a la Biblioteca- dijo Hermione mientras subían las escaleras del vestíbulo.  
- te acompaño- dijo Lily.  
- nosotros vamos a la sala común, hasta luego- dijo Ron cuando se dirigieron por caminos diferentes.  
Ron hablaba con él mismo mientras Harry pensaba.  
¿Quién pudo haber atacado a Dennis? Harry pensó, la ultima vez que lo había visto fue cuando... ¡Él vio la planta! Dennis iba adelante de esta. La planta atacó a Dennis pero ¿por qué? Y ¿cómo?  
Ron se dejó de caminar de repente al mismo tiempo que Harry. Miraron alrededor, un humo verde los envolvió, Harry sintió como si lo quemara... eso fue lo ultimo que vieron y sintieron antes de desmayarse.

Capitulo 10- Un nuevo miembro en la Orden

Harry abrió los ojos se encontraba en la enfermería, tan conocida.  
Se puso los anteojos y miro alrededor. Vio a Ron en la cama de al lado y a Dennis en una lejana. Dos chicas entraron en la sala.  
- ¡estás despierto!- dijo Lily sentándose en una cama cercana junto con Hermione.  
- ¿qué paso?- pregunto Harry mientras se sentaba en la cama.  
- eso nos gustaría saber- dijo una voz dulce. Un hombre alto acababa de entrar en la sala, Dumbledore.  
- Nosotras los encontramos en el pasillo cuando caminábamos hacia la sala común, estaban desmayados los dos- dijo Lily a Dumbledore y Harry.  
- ¿viste algo antes de desmayarte, Harry?- pregunto Albus a Harry.  
Harry describió el humo verde que, Ron y él habían visto, y el ardor que sintió. Pero la explicación del humo no sirvió para nada.  
- ¿podrían dejarme solo con Harry un momento?- pregunto Dumbledore a las chicas. Ellas asintieron y se retiraron.  
- ¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, Profesor?- pregunto Harry.  
- una hora, por lo menos- contesto Albus- escucha, Harry, quiero decirte algo.  
Harry asintió con curiosidad.  
- Creo que sabes que es La Orden del Fénix ¿verdad?- dijo el profesor. Harry asintió devuelta- Bien... tu padre fue parte de la Orden, eso es uno de los motivos por lo que Voldemort lo quería matar... y vos como hijo de James y Heredero de Gryffindor tienes derecho hacer parte de la Orden, en realidad no es un derecho sino una protección.  
Harry pensó lo que le decía el profesor. ¿James había sido parte de la Orden? Y ¿por qué ser parte de la Orden sería una protección?  
- Sería una protección porque con la marca del fénix tus poderes, como heredero de Gryffindor aumentarían y sería más fácil, en el caso de que estés en peligro, conectarte conmigo, ya que la marca une a los miembros de esta- dijo Dumbledore contestando sus preguntas- Aparte de que sería una ayuda para los miembros que vos estés con nosotros- agrego en tono de suplica- ¿quieres formar parte?  
- ¿qué tendría que hacer, si formo parte?- pregunto Harry.  
- Luchar contra Voldemort sin miedo y contarnos en el caso de que pensas que algo es sospechoso - dijo Albus- aparte de realizar una misión especifica  
Harry acepto participar en la Orden.  
Dumbledore saco un libro de su túnica. El libro era de color rojo y en la tapa tenía grabado un escudo de un fénix. El fénix era rojo y dorado, como Fawkes, y estaba acompañado de dos varitas que se cruzaban detrás del fénix.  
Después el profesor sacó una pluma rojo y dorada. Se la paso a Harry y le explico lo que tenía que hacer.  
- es muy simple. Tienes que poner tu nombre en el libro y sentirás una picazón en el antebrazo derecho- dijo el profesor- Tendrás que tener cuidado con el brazo derecho, acuérdate que Colagusano en 4° año te dio con la daga en él mismo brazo donde se ubicará la marca del fénix y que el basilisco en 2° año también te ataco en el brazo derecho. No es casualidad. Voldemort sabe que formaras parte de la Orden y sabe donde se encuentra la marca. Si algo que no sea normal toca el lugar donde esta la marca sentirás mucho dolor... recuerda eso.  
Harry agarro la pluma roja y dorada y escribió su nombre donde Dumbledore le señalaba. Un momento después de a ver puesto el nombre sintió un ardor en el brazo derecho, como dijo Dumbledore.  
Cerca del codo del brazo derecho ahora había una marca, el mismo de la tapa del libro que Dumbledore había sacado.  
- Por el momento no les cuentes a tus amigos esto... se los contaras en su momento- dijo Dumbledore- y quédate con la pluma, pero no la uses, salvo cuando te lo diga  
Harry pensó que debería decirle a Dumbledore lo de la planta.  
- Profesor... hace unos meses que he soñado con una planta que tiene espinas y serpientes en vez de pétalos- dijo Harry- después de salir de adivinación vi a la planta caminar detrás de Dennis por un pasillo.  
- entonces. . ¿supones que la planta atacó al señor Creevey?- pregunto Dumbledore. Harry asintió.  
Ron se levanto y se sentó en la cama y entraron Hermione y Lily. Dumbledore se retiro diciendo que a la mañana siguiente podrían salir de la enfermería.  
- ¿qué te quería decir Dumbledore, Harry?- pregunto Hermione con curiosidad.  
- nada importante... salvo que debo tener cuidado.

El día siguiente Ron y Harry salieron de la enfermería. Fue un día común y corriente.  
Cuando Harry se acostó en la cama a la noche soñó con la planta. Hace meses que no soñaba con la planta, eso no era bueno y lo peor era que Harry la veía con mucha más claridad que antes y pudo notar que la planta, cuando atacaba, alrededor de ella había un fuego verde.  
Se levanto a la mañana siguiente agarrándose la marca del fénix.

  
Capitulo 11- La separacion del cuerpo y el alma  


Los días pasaban y Harry seguía soñando con la planta verdosa.  
Harry no se animaba a decirle aquello a sus amigos, pero ellos solos se daban cuenta.  
Desde que salió de la enfermería cada día Harry estaba más pálido y veían la disminución de sus ánimos.  
Dennis había abierto los ojos y ahora se encontraba perfecto. Él decía que no había visto a nadie antes de desmayarse y quedar rígido.  
Gryffindor había jugado contra Hufflepuff al Quidditch el fin de semana anterior, Gryffindor había ganado lo que los colocaba en primer lugar seguidos por Slytherin.  
Los exámenes ya habían comenzado. Harry, Ron, Lily y Hermione se la pasaban en la biblioteca estudiando y si no era allí, era en la sala común de Gryffindor. Aquel día estaban en la sala común.  
- Genial... hay visita a Hogsmeade este fin de semana- dijo Ron animadamente- necesito despejarme un poco.  
- si, lo único que hemos hecho es estudiar- dijo Lily mirando a Hermione esperanzada- Hermione ¿qué dices? Vayamos a Hogsmeade este fin de semana y divirtámonos.  
- esta bien- dijo Hermione bajando su libro de Transformaciones- necesito descansar.  
Ron y Lily se sorprendieron por la respuesta de su amiga. Se suponía que los exámenes que les tocaban aquel año eran difíciles, Hermione no dejaría de estudiar ni siquiera si le pagaban.  
-¿Vos, descansar con los exámenes dentro de una semana?- pregunto Ron.  
- si, aparte quiero divertirme un poco con mi novio ¿no?- dijo Hermione sonriendo.  
- ¡yo también!- dijo Lily alegre.  
Ron sonrió y miro a Harry. Harry contemplaba los terrenos de Hogwarts por la ventana.  
- ¿qué dices, Harry?- le pregunto Ron.  
- Genial- dijo Harry sin muchos ánimos volviendo a su libro.  
Ron lo miro con determinación. Aquellos días Harry había estado muy raro. Generalmente participaba de las conversaciones pero desde el día que salieron de la enfermería estaba callado como si no quisiera hablar de más.  
- ¿Hay algo que te preocupa, Harry?- pregunto Lily, pero luego agrego- somos tus amigos, te queremos ayudar.  
Harry suspiro, no podía seguir ocultando aquello.  
- desde el día que salí de la enfermería he vuelto a tener los sueños con la planta... - dijo volviendo a mirar por la ventana.  
- ¿cambio algo desde que saliste de la enfermería?- pregunto Lily tratando de ayudar a su amigo.  
Harry asintió, ya no podía ocultarlo más. Miro alrededor antes de contarlo por si alguien los estaba mirando o escuchando.  
- El día que nos desmayamos Ron y yo, Dumbledore me contó algo sobre la orden del fénix- dijo.  
- ¿qué?- preguntaron con curiosidad sus amigos.  
- me contó que mi padre había sido miembro de la orden. . .- dijo Harry pero Lily lo interrumpió.  
- eso ya lo sabía. En el libro que encontramos la información sobre la orden aparecían los miembros muertos de la orden entre ellos tu padre por eso nos enteramos de eso, pero no te lo contamos por...  
- gracias- dijo Harry interrumpiéndola- pero eso no es lo único que me contó... me dijo que me necesitaba en la Orden... sería de ayuda- pero Ron lo interrumpió.  
- ¿no me digas que eres parte de la Orden? Se supone que somos tus amigos ¡hace un mes como mínimo que salimos de la enfermería!- pregunto Ron tartamudeando- no me digas que nos ocultaste algo tan importante todos estos meses.  
Harry asintió sintiendo culpable y les mostró a sus amigos la marca del fénix del brazo derecho.  
- pero... es peligroso que seas parte de la Orden... - comenzó a decir Hermione pero Harry la interrumpió.  
- es peligroso... sí pero es una protección más...  
Aquella conversación terminó allí era muy tarde para seguirla.

El día siguiente era jueves. Ron y Lily bajaron solos a desayunar. Era temprano.  
- no sé porque Harry me lo oculto todo este tiempo- dijo Ron- se supone que somos amigos.  
- capas Dumbledore le dijo que no podía contarlo, Ron- dijo Lily.  
- ¿y dime cuando le hemos hecho caso a un profesor?  
- ¡Pero es Dumbledore, Ron! Sabes que Harry le tiene mucho respeto- dijo Lily. Hermione apareció y se sentó junto a Lily.  
- ¿y Harry?- pregunto Lily a Hermione. Ella se encogió de hombros.  
- pensé que había bajado a desayunar- dijo Hermione media enfadada.  
- ¿tu también?- pregunto Lily.  
- ¿yo también qué?  
- tu también te enfadaste con Harry- dijo Lily- en eso te pareces a Ron... no entiendes a tu pareja- se levanto de su asiento- iré a buscar a Harry para solucionar todo esto.  
Ron y Hermione se miraron. Ellos estaban enojados con Harry por ocultar todo este tiempo algo tan importante. Pero al mismo tiempo entendían a su amigo. Se pusieron de pie y siguieron a Lily, la alcanzaron en la puerta del comedor.  
- sabia que ustedes no estaban tan enojados. . .- dijo Lily sonriendo- vamos.  
Caminaron hacia la sala común, pero en medio del camino encontraron a...  
- ¡Harry!  
Corrieron hacia él. Estaba desmayado completamente pálido y rígido. Ninguno de los tres le creía a sus ojos.  
- hermione- dijo Ron en un susurro- ve a buscar a Dumbledore.  
- ¿por qué yo?  
- porque tienes la contraseña y eres la mejor con las palabras.  
Hermione camino lo más rápido que pudo pero en medio de otro pasillo se topo con Malfoy.  
- mira por donde vas, sangre sucia- dijo Malfoy cuando chocaron.  
- OH... disculpa, Draco- dijo Hermione. Estaba tan desesperada que no se escuchaba ni a ella.  
- ¿qué bicho te pico para que me llames por mi nombre y te disculpes?- pregunto Malfoy atónito.  
Hermione no contesto y siguió caminando hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.  
Dijo la contraseña a la gárgola y entro pero antes de tocar la puerta escucho la conversación entre dos personas una de ellas era Dumbledore pero la otra...  
- te aviso que mi heredero tiene la copa de fuego verde en sus manos, el de Godric no vivirá  
- ¿qué es la copa... ?- pregunto Dumbledore.  
- mi elemento- dijo la otra voz- como es la espada de Gryffindor para Godric.  
Hermione toco y paso. Vio por un momento al fantasma de Salazar Slytherin que luego desapareció. Pero ella tenía otros asuntos más importantes que averiguar por que Slytherin hablaba con Albus.  
- ¿qué sucede, hermione?- pregunto el profesor al verla.  
- profesor... - dijo hermione no sabía como explicar lo sucedido.  
- ¿qué pasa?  
- Eh... necesito su ayuda, por favor- dijo hermione desesperada. Ella sola no podía explicar nada.  
- ¿qué sucede?- pregunto devuelta Dumbledore pero esta vez poniéndose de pie.  
- Harry... esta... en un pasillo...  
Pero el profesor no necesito oír más. Salieron del despacho y Hermione condució a Dumbledore al pasillo. Pero a la mitad de este toparon con Lily que supo explicar.  
- profesor, a Harry nosotros lo encontramos desmayado, frío y rígido. Nos encargamos, Ron y yo, de llevarlo a la enfermería- dijo Lily más tranquila que Hermione.  
Caminaron rápido hacia esta. Vieron a Ron y a Madam Pomfrey.  
Dumbledore miro a Harry(que estaba en una cama) y murmuro algo que los demás no entendieron, luego les indico.  
- Necesito que busquen en la biblioteca "la copa de fuego verde" esta en la sección prohibida así que aquí tienen el nombre del libro y el permiso para sacarlo, cuando lo encuentre vayan a mi despacho- dijo Dumbledore mientras le entregaba, a Hermione, un pedazo de pergamino.  
Salieron de la enfermería.  
Ron, Hermione y Lily se dirigieron rápidamente a la biblioteca mientras Dumbledore bajaba escaleras, hacia las mazmorras.  
Dumbledore toco la puerta del despacho de Snape.  
- Entre- dijo Snape que se sorprendió de su visita- ¿qué sucede, Albus?  
- Necesito tu ayuda, Severus, Harry a caído en el poder de la copa de fuego verde.  
- ¿qué es eso?- pregunto Snape sin entender.  
- mande a los amigos de Harry a averiguar aquello que me preguntas- dijo Albus.  
- ¿y cómo sabes que cayo en poder de esa copa?  
- me lo dijo Salazar Slytherin- dijo Dumbledore.  
- ¿SLYTHERIN?  
- si, fue a mi despacho y me contó algunas cosas interesantes... - dijo Albus- necesito tu ayuda, Severus.  
Este asintió, se paro y salió del despacho mientras Dumbledore escribía a Sirius, Remus y Arabella.

--------------------------------------------

Hermione se mordía las uñas mientras Lily buscaba desesperada en un libro.  
- Tiene que estar por aquí- murmuraba Lily- Aquí esta- dijo Lily leyó:  
Cada uno de los cuatro Hogwarts tiene un elemento o objeto que hereda su heredero. El de Gryffindor es una espada brillante, el elemento de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw todavía no fue descubierto mientras el de Slytherin es La copa de fuego verde. Esta es muy valiosa, se dice que es el elemento más poderoso, ya que la copa se transforma en un ser viviente y ataca al que su dueño desee, también tiene el poder de dividir el cuerpo y el alma. Esto significa que el cuerpo queda en un lugar mientras el alma se transporta con la forma del cuerpo a un lugar desconocido. Pero esto solo es un mito.

- No es un mito- dijo Ron- es lo que le paso a Harry.  
- si el heredero de Slytherin es Innombrable significa que Harry esta con él- dijo Lily.  
- no debimos separarnos de Harry, capas esto no hubiera sucedido si no nos hubiéramos separado- dijo Hermione sintiéndose culpable y comenzó puso a llorar.  
- ahora no es tiempo de llorar ni de arrepentirse, hay que llevar esto a Dumbledore, urgente- dijo Lily.

Capitulo 12- El laberinto y El encuentro

Harry abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en un extraño lugar. Miro alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en Hogwarts ni ningún lugar cercano. No estaban las montañas que rodeaban el castillo, ni tampoco se escuchaba el ruido del lago.  
Harry lo único que recordaba antes de desmayarse era un gran humo verde que lo rodeaba.  
Había altos arbustos que tenían forma de laberinto. Al final del laberinto estaba lo que parecía ser una grada.  
Se toco la cicatriz. Le ardía, eso no era una buena señal...  
Algo lo atraía al final del laberinto. Harry sabía que no encontraría nada bueno si llegara a este pero no tenía más opción que ir.  
La marca del Fénix le comenzó arder de repente. Sabía que aquella marca lo unía a Dumbledore.  
Comenzó a caminar para encontrar el final del laberinto, cuando estuvo cerca para ver que había al final vio algo que lo hizo caer de rodillas por el dolor de la cicatriz.  
Era un estadio de Quidditch pero en las gradas había hombres encapuchados con una capa negra y en el centro del campo de Quidditch estaba el Heredero de Slytherin: Lord Voldemort.  
Una mano agarró a Harry del hombro derecho con fuerza.  
- será mejor que no te quedes aquí- dijo una voz. Era Colagusano que lo apuntaba con la varita.  
Harry se levanto y saco la varita. Colagusano sonrió.  
- cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Potter- dijo Peter, luego apunto hacia Harry y susurro un hechizo que le pego a Harry en el brazo derecho tan rápidamente que Harry no pudo hacer nada.  
Harry sintió un dolor terrible en el brazo derecho, tal como dijo Dumbledore, cayo de rodillas sin resistir el dolor.  
Colagusano camino hacia él pero Harry apunto a Colagusano con la varita y dijo: ¡Expeliarmus!.  
La varita de Colagusano salió volando, pero alguien agarro a Harry por atrás.  
- muy valiente, Potter- dijo una voz aguda y fría- bienvenido, cuanto tiempo sin verte- luego Voldemort susurro: - ¡desmaius!- eso fue lo último que Harry vio antes de caer desmayado.

---------------------

- Gracias, Señorita Door, ahora les pido que vuelvan a la sala común- dijo Dumbledore a Ron, Hermione y Lily.  
- ¿qué sucederá con Harry, Profesor?  
- no se preocupen... lo encontraremos- dijo Dumbledore- ahora vuelvan a la sala común, por favor.  
Salieron y fueron a la sala común.  
- La planta era la copa de fuego verde- dijo Hermione- buscaba a Harry.  
Los interrumpió Sabrina Window.  
- ¿dónde esta Harry?  
Le contaron lo sucedido. Ella se quedó pensando.  
- yo sé donde esta la verdadera copa de fuego verde- dijo Sabrina.  
- ¿cómo lo sabes y dónde esta?  
- lo sé porque Marcela Malfoy, mi prima, me lo contó el año anterior, la buscaba por ordenes de Voldemort- dijo Sabrina- Esta en el corazón del bosque Prohibido y si uno siente el humo que sale de la copa irá directo a Voldemort.  
Ron agarró a Sabrina del brazo y la llevo al despacho de Dumbledore, este los regaño por no estar en la sala común pero luego les indico a ellos(Ron, Hermione y Lily)que lo siguieran.  
Entraron al corazón del bosque, pero eso no fue fácil ya que muchos animales los quisieron atacar aparte de otras cosas. Vieron muchas especies de animales y plantas carnívoras, ahora sabían que no deberían entrar devuelta a ese lugar nunca más.  
Vieron una copa de plata que largaba un humo verdoso. De repente los cuatro cuerpos cayeron mientras las almas fueron conducidas al laberinto.

Hermione abrió los ojos y vio a Dumbledore inclinado junto con Lily y Ron.  
-¡por fin despiertas, Hermione!- dijo Ron.  
- ¿dónde estamos?- pregunto Hermione a Dumbledore.  
Este señalo un estadio de Quidditch que estaba cerca de ellos.  
- allí esta  
- ¿quién esta allí?- pregunto Lily sin entender la indirecta de Dumbledore.  
- Voldemort- contesto Dumbledore- cuando llegamos sentí la marca del fénix arder eso significa que Harry esta cerca.  
Se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron al estadio de Quidditch.

--------------------------

Harry estaba enfrente de Voldemort en el centro del estadio que estaba rodeado de mortífagos. Voldemort contaba algo de la copa de fuego verde. Pero Harry no lo escuchaba con mucha atención.  
- Muy bien, Potter, sé que eres parte de la Orden del Fénix así que no dudaré en matarte, pero antes una pequeña dosis de dolor- dijo Voldemort- Crucio- realizo el maleficio señalando el brazo derecho de Harry.  
Harry grito como nunca, cayo de rodillas sin poder soportar el dolor que le ocasiono el maleficio.  
- OH... pero si eso no es nada comparado con esto- dijo Voldemort volvió a realizar el maleficio cruciatus pero lo hizo más largo que antes.  
Harry entre el dolor de la cicatriz, el dolor de la marca del fénix y el dolor del maleficio no podía realizar un hechizo para defenderse.  
- Si quieres que acabe... pero dejare algo en claro, si hubieras aceptado desde un principio ser un vasallo mío, no serías asesinado por mí, pero elegiste el bando perdedor... - Voldemort se adelanto pero, cuando abrió la boca para decir el maleficio asesino, una luz roja lo envolvió y retrocedió.  
Dumbledore estaba adelante con la varita extendida. Ron, Hermione y Lily estaban atrás con las varitas en la mano, preparados para atacar.  
- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Voldemort- dijo Albus caminando hacia él- la ultima ves que nos vimos fue hace mucho... ¿verdad?  
Voldemort lo miro con ira, se adelanto unos pasos hacia el director de Hogwarts. Voldemort miro a las cuatro personas que estaban detrás de Dumbledore.  
- ¿traes compañía?- dijo Voldemort. Dumbledore no contesto- tendremos un duelo... si es lo que quieres- dijo Voldemort caminando algunos pasos más hacia Dumbledore. Levanto la varita y realizo el maleficio Cruciatus pero no le dio a Dumbledore sino a Harry.  
Harry grito de dolor, devuelta. Dumbledore se adelanto y lanzo un hechizo a Voldemort, Lord se volvió a Albus.  
Ron, Lily y Hermione aprovecharon para acercarse a Harry.

Capitulo 13- La copa de fuego verde y el Leon de fuego

Se arrodillaron, Harry los miro.  
- ¿qué hacen aquí? Esto es peligroso para ustedes- dijo Harry mirando a Voldemort, pensando que podría hacer este si llegara a saber que Lily, hermione y Ron eran sus amigos  
- hacemos esto porque somos tus amigos- dijo Lily.  
Harry se puso de pie y contemplo el estadio. Los mortífagos habían desaparecido, ¿dónde estarían?.  
- Vamos- dijo Hermione- aprovechemos que el Innombrable esta distraído.  
Corrieron y salieron al laberinto. Miraron alrededor.  
- ¿ahora qué?- dijo Ron desesperado.  
- miren eso- dijo Lily señalando una forma que estaba entre los arbustos- ¿qué es?  
La miraron con determinación. Harry la reconoció, era la  
Planta- serpiente.  
- Es la planta de mis pesadillas- dijo.  
- no es una planta- lo contradijo Lily- es la copa de fuego verde, hay que destruir a la copa para poder irnos de aquí.  
Dumbledore apareció de la nada.  
- Voldemort a desaparecido, debe de estar por aquí- dijo mirando alrededor noto a la planta que se abalanzo sobre ellos. La esquivaron.  
La planta- serpiente mostraba las serpientes plateadas y verdes de forma amenazadora. También tenía filosas espinas, todo venenoso.  
La planta se volvió sobre si misma y se abalanzo sobre Harry, la esquivo pero la planta giro rápido y una de las serpientes lo mordió en el brazo derecho.  
Harry cayo boca arriba. El veneno se le extendía por todo el brazo. Sintió la marca de Fénix arder como nunca antes.  
Dumbledore ataco a la planta mientras los demás corrían hacia Harry. La planta se escapo. Dumbledore se apresuro a ir hacia Harry.  
- ¿Que clase de serpiente lo mordió?- pregunto Lily al profesor.  
- no tengo ni idea- dijo Dumbledore- pero lo mejor será encontrar a la planta y destruirla lo antes posible... Harry no resistirá mucho.  
Severus Snape se acerco a Dumbledore. El profesor de pociones tenía una capa negra, como los demás mortífagos.  
- ¿qué sucedió?  
- nada bueno, Severus- dijo Albus- ¿podrías averiguar que clase de serpiente mordió a Harry? Tú eres el especialista en esto...  
Snape se inclino de mala gana y examino los colmillos de la serpiente con determinación.  
- Parece ser un basilisco recién nacido o pequeño... o algo parecido- dijo al examinar los colmillos- no es un veneno muy desarrollado... Potter tiene tres horas como máximo.  
Realmente no era una buena noticia pero las cosas empeoraron.  
- OH... Severus... pensé que estarías haciendo lo que te pedí en vez de ayudar a Potter- dijo Voldemort- Eres el único mortífago que queda que sigue siendo traicionero ya he matado a Igor Karkaroff, ahora solo faltas tú.  
Snape miro con furia a Voldemort. Él contempló al espía con una mirada fría y penetrante.  
- siempre fuiste un espía al servicio de la Orden del Fénix ¿creías que no lo sabia?- dijo Voldemort- tu tienes la marca del Fénix en el brazo derecho aunque los demás mortífagos no lo sepan.  
Dumbledore se unió a la discusión. Pero no había tiempo para discutir... a Harry se le acababa el tiempo.  
La planta volvió y se puso al lado de Voldemort. Voldemort sonrió.  
- fue muy simple... la copa de fuego verde estaba situada en Hogwarts por eso el año pasado envié a Marcela Malfoy a buscarla, ella la encontró y me informó donde estaba. Yo me comunique con Salazar Slytherin y conseguí la copa... esta cumplió mi deseo... trajo a Potter aquí pero cometí un error, dejar la copa en Hogwarts- dijo Voldemort fríamente- de esa manera ustedes llegaron aquí, pero no importa... los mataré a todos juntos- La planta se lanzo hacia Snape que se defendió con el hechizo escudo. La planta quedó paralizada. Voldemort se acerco más a ellos.  
- Sabía que tarde o temprano Potter también sería parte de la Orden... sabiendo eso, ¿por qué no aprovecho la "debilidad" de la orden?- continuó el Innombrable pero se fijo en Lily- OH... la señorita Door... me haces recordar a tu tía... tan ingenua e incompetente.  
Lily se levanto y agarro con fuerza la varita sin saber lo que hacia, pero Dumbledore la frenó.  
Ron temblaba de pie a cabeza y miraba la escena con los ojos abiertos y Hermione tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas.  
Harry mientras tanto escuchaba una voz que solo él escuchaba.  
- merty preg... merty preg... merty preg  
Harry abrió los ojos. Contemplo la escena. Tuvo una idea.  
Miro con todas sus fuerzas a la planta paralizada y murmuro:  
- merty preg  
De la nada salió un enorme león de fuego rojo y dorado. El león saltó y derribo a la planta y quemo las serpientes y espinas. La planta se quemo (aunque la planta ya tenía fuego verde)y el lugar se desvaneció en aquel momento pero Harry antes de desmayarse escucho que el león le decía a él:  
- Llámame cuando me necesites, Heredero  


Capitulo 14- La prima y La debilidad del fenix

Harry abrió los ojos y se puso los anteojos. Miro alrededor, Dumbledore le sonreía.  
- ¿cómo te encuentras, Harry?  
Harry pensó antes de contestar. Lo único que le dolía era el brazo derecho.  
- bien... salvo el brazo- contesto Harry- ¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?  
- llevas dos días- dijo Dumbledore- ¿sabes que hizo que la copa se destruya y se haga cenizas?  
- sí... el león de fuego... que yo invoque con un hechizo- dijo Harry tratando de recordar.  
En la enfermería entraron Ron, Hermione y Lily. Lo abrazaron y se sentaron para hablar, Dumbledore todavía no se había ido.  
- ¿un león de fuego?- pregunto Dumbledore continuando la conversación.  
- sí... Yo lo vi- dijo Ron- Lily y Hermione también lo vieron.  
Dumbledore quedo con sus dudas.  
- Profesor ¿tiene idea quien es mi tía? El Innombrable la menciono pero yo no tengo ninguna- pregunto Lily. Dumbledore suspiro.  
- ¿nunca tus padres te contaron que tenías una tía?- pregunto Dumbledore.  
- Mi madre murió al darme luz pero mi padre nunca me mencionó nada sobre una tía, él nunca tuvo hermanas y generalmente nunca me cuenta sobre la familia de mi madre- contesto Lily sencillamente- dice que eran muggles.  
- Entonces, yo te lo contare- dijo Dumbledore suspiro y continuó- tu y Harry son primos.  
Ellos se miraron sin comprender. ¿Cómo podían ser ellos primos? Tenían los mismos ojos pero... Se suponía que Harry no tenía ningún otro familiar aparte de sus tíos, Petunia y Vernon y su primo, Dudley.  
- Tu madre era hermana de Lily Potter y ella es tu tía- continuó Dumbledore- tu madre estudio en Hogwarts y murió el 8 de julio, fecha de tu nacimiento. Tengo que hacer algunas cosas, Hasta luego- dijo el director y se fue.  
Lily y Harry habían quedado muy sorprendidos al descubrir que eran primos.  
- ¿cómo te sientes, Harry?- pregunto Hermione.  
- mejor- dijo Harry lentamente.  
- tengo una pregunta- dijo Ron- ¿de donde salió el león de fuego?  
- yo lo invoque- dijo Harry ruborizándose ligeramente- escuche unos minutos antes de que el león apareciera a Godric Gryffindor, que me dijo unas palabras que yo murmure mirando fijamente a la planta, ahora no me acuerdo las palabras, de allí salió el león.  
- entonces, ¡usaste uno de tus poderes como heredero de Gryffindor!  
- creo que sí- dijo Harry- pero no entiendo porque Dumbledore no vio al león.  
- yo si lo sé, Harry- dijo Lily- Porque Dumbledore no estaba cerca de ti en aquel momento, por eso nosotros también lo vimos.

Harry durmió aquella noche como nunca. Al despertar(en la enfermería)vio a Dumbledore.  
- tus amigos ya me explicaron lo sucedido- dijo sonriendo Albus- Harry, creo que tienes una visita...  
Entro en la enfermería un perro negro que se transformo en Sirius y abrazo a su sobrino. Dumbledore fue quien los separó, ya que Sirius lo estaba agarrando demasiado fuerte (a Harry)y eso podría ocasionarle dolor.  
- ¿cómo estas, Harry?- pregunto Sirius sonriendo.  
Dumbledore le contó a Sirius lo sucedido, pero le pidió a Harry que contara que paso cuando él llegó al laberinto.  
Sirius gruño en la parte que Colagusano le había hecho daño a Harry entre otras cosas.

Harry pudo salir de la enfermería el día siguiente, el día de la visita a Hogsmeade. Hermione le sonrió, aquel día, salieron de la enfermería.  
- ¿irán a Hogsmeade, vos, Ron y Lily?- pregunto Harry mientras caminaban hacia la sala común. Dumbledore le había dicho a Harry que no vaya, no era seguro.  
- No- contesto con seguridad Hermione.  
- ¿por qué no? Ustedes querían ir... no vaya a ser que por mi culpa no vayan... - dijo Harry tristemente. Hermione sonrió.  
- No vamos porque no queremos, no por tu culpa- lo contradijo Hermione- solo nos parece que debes hablar todos juntos... en privado.  
Entraron en la sala común. Ron y Lily estaban sentados en una de las mesas haciendo la tarea de Encantamientos.  
- ¿cómo estas?- pregunto Ron. Harry sonrió.  
- bien.  
- ¿y el brazo derecho?- pregunto Lily.  
- ya no me duele- dijo Harry.  
Harry se sentó al lado de Ron.  
- Eh... tengo una mala noticia... - dijo Ron.  
- ¿cuál?- pregunto Harry. ¿Qué podía ser tan malo para ser una mala noticia, en aquel momento?  
- Eh... anteayer(todavía no habías despertado)si te acuerdas era el partido de Quidditch contra Ravenclaw... - Dijo Ron. ¡El partido! Harry lo había olvidado- como no podías jugar... perdimos el partido  
- y te has perdido los últimos tres exámenes- dijo Hermione- teníamos D.C.A.O, Mundungus acepto la versión de Dumbledore y te puso un siete...  
- Luego teníamos CCM(cuidado de las criaturas mágicas)y como Hagrid es amigo tuyo te puso un nueve- dijo Lily.  
- y luego teníamos adivinación- dijo Ron- no sé que te puso...  
Harry pensó en la predicción que Trelawney le había dicho antes, en la clase de adivinación.  
- es una farsante- dijo Hermione- de eso estoy más que segura.

La mayoría del colegio se fue a Hogsmeade salvo Ron, Harry, Hermione y Lily.  
Caminaban por los terrenos y hablaban de otras cosas.  
- ¿crees que Lockhart haya recuperado totalmente la memoria?- pregunto Ron riéndose.  
- lo dudo- contesto Harry también riéndose- dudo que semejante idiota pueda hacer algo bien.  
Entraron al campo de Quidditch se sentaron en una de las gradas y contemplaron aquel estadio.  
- Ojalá Slytherin pierda contra Hufflepuff- dijo Lily- así todavía tendremos posibilidades.  
Harry negó. Harry sabía que ya habían perdido por más esperanza que tuvieran.  
- ¿crees que Malfoy pueda dirigir bien un equipo?- pregunto Ron ante la negación de Harry- ¿crees que pueda ganarle a un equipo que tuvo alguna vez un buen buscador y capitán?  
Hermione le dio un codazo a Ron. Ron se refería a Cedric Diggory, el chico que había muerto en el final del torneo de tres magos pero no había muerto por un error sino porque había sido asesinado por Lord Voldemort por eso Hermione regaño a Ron. Ron estaba haciendo recordar a Harry aquel mal momento en 4° año.  
- ¿por qué no vamos a visitar a Hagrid?- propuso Lily.  
Los demás asintieron.  
Hagrid los recibió alegremente y les contó algunas cosas(como por ejemplo su buena relación con Maxime)  
- ¿No averiguaste nada más sobre Snape?- pregunto Hagrid a Harry guiñándole un ojo. Harry sonrió.  
- Creo que ahora lo entiendo mejor que antes pero. . .me gustaría que me aclares unos puntos. . .- dijo Harry.  
- ¿cómo cuales?  
- ¿cómo se enamoraron? ¿Cómo se hicieron novios? ¿Cómo se separaron?- pregunto Harry con curiosidad.  
- Snape se enamoro de Lily Potter en sexto año y fueron novios seis meses- aclaro Hagrid a Lily, Ron y Hermione que no entendían nada de la conversación- y tus dudas, Harry, te las aclararé el año que viene.

Luego almorzaron en el comedor y jugaron al Kolpars, el juego que Ron le regalo a Harry en el verano.

Solo faltaban dos semanas para el final del curso cuando la profesora llamó a Harry al final de la clase de Transformaciones.  
- El profesor Dumbledore quiere verte, Potter, acompáñame- dijo McGonagall.  
Lo llevo al despacho del profesor Dumbledore y dijo la contraseña. Harry entro, Dumbledore lo recibió.  
- ¿Cómo estas, Harry?  
- bien- contesto.  
- quería hablarte de la "debilidad" de la Orden del fénix, la cual nombró Voldemort en nuestro encuentro- dijo el profesor. Harry asintió- es la debilidad a . . .  
Pero Fawkes lo interrumpió. El fénix se apoyo en la rodilla de Harry.  
En aquel momento Harry noto algo diferente en el Fénix.  
- Los miembros del fénix, como sabrás tenemos dos debilidades, una es el brazo derecho. . .y la otra es. . .el fénix que representa a la Orden. Fawkes, como habrás notado, es el que representa a la Orden, él es el dueño de esta. Cuando caíste en manos de Voldemort fue justo el momento en que Fawkes murió(o incendio). Si no hubiera sido en ese momento, Voldemort nunca hubiera podido llevarte hacia él ya que la marca del fénix te protegería pero al estar el dueño sin poderes. . .- dijo Dumbledore- Esa era la protección que yo te decía antes.  
- Ah... ahora que recuerdo... Arabella no podrá estar este verano en Prive Drive así que iras directo a la Madriguera con el señor Weasley- dijo Dumbledore.

Capitulo 15- El regreso a la madriguera

Harry se volvió a la sala común lleno de felicidad... ¡Iría a la madriguera sin pasar por Prive Drive!  
Se reunió con Ron, Lily y Hermione.  
- ¿dónde estabas?  
- en el despacho de Dumbledore- dijo Harry.  
- Ah... acabo de recibir una carta de mi madre diciendo que vendrás a la Madriguera- dijo Ron con una sonrisa.  
- ya lo sé- dijo Harry- Dumbledore me lo contó recién.  
- y le mande una carta preguntándole si podían también venir Hermione y Lily- dijo Ron alegremente.  
- ¿te contó algo importante el director, Harry?- pregunto Hermione  
- sí... pero es muy largo para contarlo ahora- dijo Harry sentándose en uno de los sillones.

El fin del curso llegó más rápido de lo que todos suponían. El banquete de fin de año dio comienzo. La mesa de Slytherin estaba muy animada por su victoria.  
Dumbledore se levanto de su asiento y miro a todos sus alumnos.  
- Aquí termina este año escolar- dijo alegremente- La casa de Slytherin a ganado la copa de Quidditch y la copa de la casa, como todos deben saber.  
La mesa de Slytherin festejo. Llevaba cinco años sin ganar la copa de la casa. Dumbledore se hizo notar y continuó:  
- Quiero que este verano lo disfruten y se relajen para poder regresar en septiembre a Hogwarts, disfruten del banquete.

Hermione conversaba (o discutía)con Ron sobre los elfos domésticos.  
- ¿Por qué siempre me contradices, Ron?- pregunto Hermione enfadada- Digo la verdad cuando digo que los elfos merecen un sueldo y vacaciones, pero me parece que ellos mismo tienen que hacer valer sus derechos sin ayuda de nadie.  
- Yo no digo que... - comenzó a decir Ron pero ante la risa de Lily se callo.  
- Creo que Slytherin esta demostrando algo de respeto... - dijo Ron pero no termino de decir la frase cuando escucho un insulto hacia él.  
- Será mejor que te quedes callado, Ron- dijo Lily sonriendo- todo estaba bien hasta que abriste la boca- dijo Lily en broma.  
- Ja, Ja, Ja- dijo Ron sarcástico.  
- En eso también te pareces a Hermione- dijo Lily.  
- Era obvio que no podían discutir siempre- pensó Harry- pero tampoco se llevan de maravillas.  
- ¿Qué creen que sea tan importante para que Arabella este tan ocupada este verano?- pregunto Ron.  
Se encogieron de hombros, luego lo averiguarían.  
Al final del banquete se toparon con Malfoy.  
- ¿cómo se siente perder, Potter? No le pregunto a Weasley porque pierde siempre. . .- dijo Malfoy. Ron se lanzó hacia Malfoy.  
En aquel pasillo era un disturbio. Ron y Malfoy estaban peleando.  
- ¡ya basta, Ron!- grito Hermione.  
Lily agarro a Ron y lo alejo de Malfoy pero no fue a tiempo.  
- ¡ ¡ ¡peleando en medio de un pasillo y enfrente de la prefecta! ! !- Era Susan Bones la prefecta de Hufflepuff- diez puntos menos para Gryffindor y Slytherin- luego Susan se volvió hacia Hermione- ¿por qué no detuviste la pelea? ¡A ya veo como son tus amigos... !  
- Susan, Por favor no empieces- dijo Hermione y siguió caminando.  
Era difícil ahora hablar con Hermione solo Harry trataba de calmarla.  
- Por favor, Hermione, tranquilízate- pidió Harry cuando estaban en la sala común- nosotros no hicimos nada.  
- ¡Ron sí, Harry!- grito Hermione enfadada- sé que Susan no va a dejar pasar esto.  
- ¿y qué te preocupa Bones, Hermione?- pregunto Lily.  
Hermione no supo contestar la pregunta.  
Una lechuza Marrón dejo una carta para Harry este la agarro y leyó en voz baja para sus amigos:

Querido Harry:  
Soy Arabella, tu madrina. Me enteré por Dumbledore que eres parte de la Orden del Fénix, mis felicidades.  
Este verano no podré estar en Prive Drive a causa de que vuelvo a trabajar para el ministerio de magia, como auror. Espero que te diviertas y la pases bien en la madriguera. Estudia para los Extasis que son exámenes muy importantes y nunca te olvides que si me necesitas solo avísame,  
Un Beso enorme, tu Madrina,

ARABELLA

P. D: Ten mucho cuidado y ¡ ¡ ¡Alerta Permanente! ! !

Harry recordó al profesor Moody. Él también era auror y siempre le decía que tuviera cuidado.  
- bueno, pero no entiendo para que te escribió- dijo Ron.  
- no lo sé- dijo Harry mientras guardaba la carta.  
- Hermione y Lily pueden venir a la Madriguera- dijo Ron- mi madre me lo comunicó.  
Las dos chicas sonrieron y besaron a sus novios. Ron se sonrojo, había mucha gente mirando, pero Harry no se preocupo por la gente, ya estaba acostumbrado.

La mañana siguiente subieron al expreso para volver a la ciudad muggle: Londres  
- ¿Creen que Skeeter se entere que somos novios?- pregunto Ron.  
- ¿qué importa? ¿Te apenas de la verdad, Ron?- pregunto Hermione.  
Harry los separo o hubiera comenzado una nueva pelea entre su novia y su mejor amigo.

Cuando llegaron a la estación se dirigieron a la Señora Weasley que los esperaba sonriendo.  
- ¿un curso difícil?  
- no tanto- contesto Lily- mi nombre es Lily Door mucho gusto.  
- ¡mi nuera!- dijo La señora Weasley. Ron se sonrojo.  
- Todavía no, mamá- la contradijo Ron- es solo mi novia.  
- ¿y eso no es nada para vos, Ron?- pregunto Hermione. Ron se sonrojo más.  
- Que suerte que no eres así, Harry- susurro Hermione a Harry.  
- sí... y que suerte que somos amigos, primo- dijo Lily en broma.  
Y todos juntos(junto con Ginny y Sabrina) se dirigieron a la Madriguera.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________

· Quiero dedicarle esto a mis amigas Ivana y Jimena. Jimena me ayudo a realizar los últimos capítulos(12 y 13)y la considero mi mejor amiga. Juntas escribimos la versión verdadera de los caps. 12 y 13 que yo modifique y extendí en este fic.  
· Creo que Slytherin tiene que ganar alguna vez... decidí que ganara aprovechando que Harry estaba en la enfermería...  
· ¿Creen que Draco Malfoy pueda llegar a tener una tregua con Harry? Por favor envíenme sus opiniones.  
· ¿Qué piensan ustedes sobre Lily Door? ¿Y sobre Mundungus Fletcher?  
· ¿Creen la excusa de Arabella? ¿Qué creen que pueda haber otra cosa más importante que Harry?  
· ¿Sabrán Vernon y Petunia sobre Lily Door?  
Mándenme sus opiniones sobre este 6° libro y ideas sobre el 7° ¿Qué les parece?

Autora: María Belén Navarro


End file.
